SKRL
by sethman610gmail.com
Summary: 4 new students enroll at beacon academy that form the team SKRL, or Scroll, and quickly become friends with team rwby. but when the team leaders touch each other, ruby sees these strange visions. takes place during season 2 in rwby and after dream drop distance in kingdom hearts. ships contain soraXkairi, blakeXriku, jauneXpyrrha, and small hints of rubyXsora. review please. Part 1
1. the dream

When she woke up, Ruby was around darkness. Nothing but inky blackness as far as the eye could see. As she pushed he hand to get herself up, she felt, glass. once she got up, she saw what was bellow her. A glass floor with her and her team mates, possitioned like a compuss. as well as siloets of jnpr, profeser ospin, glynda goodwitch, some grimm in the back ground. rwby was amazed at this, and was shocked when stares magicly appered one by one. when they reached a cirtain point, she noticed a pillar. as they countinued to revial 3 other pillars, the stairs ending at the 4th pillar. having no where else to go, Ruby decided to take the stairs

As she reached the top of the first pillar, she looked at the bottem and noticed that it was made of the same glass as before. exccept this one was clearly about her sister, Yang. she was leaning on the right edge of the glass, which was surrounded by circles connecting to each other and each one having her ember celicas in them. her eyes were closed, with a dance club behind her. above yang's head was another circle, once again having team rwby in them and forming a compuss. though yang was missing from the right circle. Ruby countinued up the stairs to the next pillar

the next pillar was similar to the last pillar, except this one was about blake. blake in this glass looked like she was laying down, her head facing the stairs ruby took. behind blake were duplicates of herself, a symbol of the white fang under her feet, and the circles on the edge were of her gambol shroud on one half, the other half having her cat ears. the compuss like cricles, this time time blake was missing from the bottem circle. once again, ruby countinued up the stairs

the third pillar was about Weiss. Weise was on the left edge of the glass, the background was a wood with trees wth snow on them with snow falling. the cricles on the edge of the glass were of her myrtenaster, than a red dust crystal, than a blue, than a yellow, than back to her weapon in a complete loop. in weiss's compass, she was missing in the left circle. Ruby knew what the last pillar would be, but it wasn't like she had much choise so she continued up the stairs

once she got to the last pillar, she was right. the pillar was about her. her glass self was on the top edge of the glass, holding her crecent rose abover her head, and the circles on the edge had her crecent rose in them. her background was a bunch of thorns and roses. unlike the other glasses, ruby's team was nota compuss like form jammed together, but their circles were in the same area as each member's glass. ruby was very confused on why this was all here. as she mooved to her glass face, her shadow got bigger. when ruby turned to see this, the shadow turned as well

A black had escaped from said shadow, trying to get out. when ruby saw this, she tried to run from the hand, which now turned into hands. she almost fell of her glass as there were no stairs leading to another pillar, and the stairs leading to ruby's pillar were suddenly gone. the creatcher was deffinatly not grim. it was huge, looking almost human. except it has yellow glowing eyes, curly black hair, and a huge gaping heart shaped hole in it's stomache. her long arms had sharp claws, had small devil like wings on it's back, and it's feet were zig-zagy with no toes

ruby was scared out of her mind, but thankfully her crecent rose appered in her hand in in sniper from. so she shot the monster in the face 3 times. when the shots hit, explosions of dark wierd gunks came out that vanished as soon as they appered. the monster slashed it's hand accross twords ruby. but ruby jumped leaving a trail of rose pedals. she transformed the crecent rose to seith mode and sliced the elbow of the hand that almost slashed her. the creatcher than punched the glass the 2 were on releasing a dark swirling vortex. ruby was scared and didn't know what was going on untill some wierd dark tentacle grabed her leg, than another on the other, than another on her right arm. when it did, the crecent disappered from her hands, and another tentacle grabbed her other arm, pinning her to the ground. the monster used it's other arm to charge a huge sheare of dark energy. ruby squirmed trying to free herself before the sheare hit herself, but it was no use. ruby started to tear up, ecspting her fate, and the creature launched the energy at ruby. just before it hit ruby, she woke up, screaming

her scream was apparently so loud, it woke her entire team

Blake: what's wrong?

Ruby: Oh, nothing just a bad dream is all

Weiss: wellyou beter not have another one! it's 2:30 in the morning!

Ruby: right, sorry

Yang: are you sure your all right ruby?

Ruby:i'm fine yang, just a bad dream is all

Yang: alright, night

Ruby: night

the team went back to sleep, ruby thinking about what ever that creature was and where she was in that dream


	2. Team SKaRLett

(Post food fight scene)

The next day, Profeser Ospin had called everyone for a special announsment in the auditoriam. Many students were excited, except for the teams RWBY and JNPR

Jaune: Oh man we are busted!

Weiss: Well this wouldn't happen if SOMEONE didn't aim a pie at me!

Nora: aw come on ice queen, it was an acident

Weiss: I AM NOT AN ICE QUEEN!

Pyrrha: I'm sure he didn't call the whole school just to call us out on the food fight

Yang: I bet it's about a new mission. what do you think Ru-

When Yang looked at her little sister, she noticed she looked like she wasn't paying attention

Yang: Ruby?

Ruby: Hu what?

Yang: You ok? You spaced out for a miunet

Ruby: Yeah, just thinking about the dream i had last night

Jaune: Dream?

Ruby: Yeah, it was preety crazy!

Pyrrha: You want to talk about it?

Ruby: Well, I was in somewhere dark, their were these glass pillars with me, yang, blake and weiss on them, than a giant, deffinatly not grim, attacked me, and just before he shot at me, i woke up

Yang: Woah, that is wierd. What do you think it mean?

Blake: Whatever it was, i'm sure your fine ruby

Before Ruby could thank Blake, Ospin had come up to the stage

Profeser Ospin: Settle down, Settle down. Now i have a very special announcment for you all today. We have some new students that will be attending beacon

The students all cheared and clapped. when it settled down, Ospin countinued

Profeseer Ospin: Now normaly this is not to big of a deal, however these 4 are students of an old friend of mine, master yen sid. he feals he needs them to be ready and that i can teach his students much faster than he could. Humble isn't it? so, i would like to introduce you to the new students that shall be attending beacon. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea!

When he announced their names, 4 kids came frombehind him. one was slender with spikey light brown hair and blue eyes with peach skin, He wore a black vest and had navy blue, black, yellow and red clothes under neath. Head had so many zipers, gloves that fit his vest and clothes and giant yellow and black shoes. hed had this inocent look whenever he smiled. Another kid had really white hair with a small hint of light purple in it. He has a white vest that had some yellow on it. his left hand had a white glove and long blue jeans. A ziper shirt with a collor under his vest that had the zipper closed down to his belly botton. The girl of the group had auburn hair with a short pink dress that was very revealing for the legs and had a white top underneith. the last boy was the tallest of the 4. he had red spikey hair that was mostly spikey on the back. he whore a black robe that made him look a tad bit menassing

Profeser Ospin: So, do any of you have anywords to say to any student who would like to know you?

the brown haired kid came up to the mike that ospin was speaking threw

Profeser Ospin: ah, i see sora would like to tell you all something

Sora: I just want to say that if any of you feel loneyly, empty or depressed, just know that you are never alone and you can always depend on your friends!

Profeser Ospin: Inspiering words. which is why sora shall be team leader of team skarlett

a screan behind them showed the 4 kids in order of Sora Kairi Riku and Lea. The first letter of each having their first letter of their name under their pictures forming SKRL

Profeser Ospin: We all welcome you to beacon academy!

All of the students clapped and cheared welcoming SKRL to beacon. once the accembly was finished, the students all went to their next period. RWBY, JNPR, and SKRL all had the same period, battle


	3. The First Battle

(Author's note: this is the first of a few parts of the story where i ask you to play a certain piece of music. it is not required but it would be nice if you did)

* * *

The battle period went by normal. Glinda Goodwitch teaching battle stances and tequniques and asked for volonteeres for class fights

Goodwitch: Now, seeing how we have new students in the class today, i would like to ask them to come up and see how they do against other students. Sora, would you like to go first?

Sora: Sure, why not

The spikey haired boy jumped down from the seats to the stage ready for action

Goodwitch: Now would anyone like to volonteer?

when she asked this, ruby shot her hand up like a rocket

Ruby: OH, OH, OH, OH! ME! PICK ME!

Goodwitch: (sigh) Ruby Rose, you may fight him

Ruby: Yes! Let's do it!

Ruby jumped down unfolding her crecent rose into seith mode

Sora: Whoa! Isn't that a little dangerous for students to fight against?

Ruby: Don't worry, it's a requirement to have all weapons on safety mode when fighting other students. That way now one goes GACK

Ruby used her hand like she was slicing her throat off, and Sora giggled a little bit

Sora: Good, i thought for a second this would be a one sided battle

Ruby: But, um, where is your weapon?

Sora: Hm, right here

(insert sora's theme from kh2)

Once he finnished his sentance, Sora held out his hand like he was shaking someone's hand, and than, a light began to shine from his hand. A lright so bright, no one, with the exception of Sora and his team, could look derectly at it. When the light faded, the students and Glinda saw Sora's weapon. A... giant key? The bow was a wide trapazoid that was a nice shade of yellow, the stem was very long and went into the bow. The ward looked almost like a crown, and it had a chain close to sora that had a little mouse shaped head on the end

Ruby: Woah! How did you do that?

Sora: It just comes in my hand when i need it

Jaune: Wow, he gets a weapon and doesn't have to carry it! Lucky!

Ruby: But your weapon. It's just a giant key

Sora: This isn't any ordanary giant key, it's called a Keyblade. Don't underastimate it just because it's a key

(end sora's theme)

Ruby: Well, we'll just see how powerful it is

Sora: I guess we will

The 2 leaders got into their battle possition, waiting for to give the word

(insert scherzo di notte, any vertion)

Goodwitch: Ready Begin!

Ruby started the fight quickly by shooting some bullets from seith, but Sora was able to guard against the shots. Ruby than charged at Sora, jumped up, and tried to slach him from above, but sora gurded againstint and was able to counter attack back sending ruby back on the ground. She got up fast just to get hit by the keyblade 3 times knocking her back a little. Ruby was able to fling the key out of sora's hand

Ruby: Looks like i win

Sora: Don't think just yet

the keyblade vanished and came back into sora's hand who tried to side slash ruby, but despite being shocked at the keyblade appering in sora's hand, ruby was able to back flip from the attack

Sora: FIRE!

he held his keyblade like he was holding a gun and a blast of fire shot from tip of the blade that ruby defeated by twirling the crecent rose like a cane

Ruby: That thing also functions as you projectile?

Sora gave a "what ya gonna do?" expresion and charged at ruby. ruby was finaly able to get a few slashes at sora. Ruby was right, it hurt, but it didn't kill Sora. The 2 leaders gave clash after clash at each other, untill Ruby grabbed Sora with the seith part of her cresent rose, jumped up, and started spinning rappedly and threw sora out of the ring

(end scherzo di notte)

Goodwitch: Ruby wins by ring out

Sora was using his arms to get up from the attack, but stopped when his arms were up to catch his breath

Sora: Hey no fair, i wasn't prepaired for, that!

Ruby: Hey, everything is fair in battle

Sora: Well, than i'll have to train harder to beat you!

Sora looked up with a smile on his face. Ruby giggled a little and offered to help him out. When they're hands toutched, Reuby was blinded by a flash of light

(insert memories from kh1)

 ** _3 children on the beach. one was a boy laying down like he had nothing to do, a girl trying to get him to do something, and a boy carrying a log_**

 ** _"give me a break kairi"_**

 ** _"you're just as lazy as he is"_**

 ** _"so you noticed?"_**

* * *

 _ **at the end of the day, the 3 friends lay on a palm tree, watching the sun set**_

 _ **"so suppose you get to another world. what would you do there?"**_

 _ **"if there are other worlds out their, why did we end up on this one?"**_

 _ **"you've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"**_

 _ **"thanks to you"**_

* * *

 _ **in a cave, one of the boys goes and draw a chalk drawing of him and the girl**_

 _ **"this world has been connected. tied to the darkness. soon to be completely eclipsed"**_

 _ **"so you're from another world!"**_

 _ **"there is so very much to learn. you understand so little"**_

* * *

 _ **that night, everything changes as a dark sphear apperes above the island at night**_

 _ **"the door has opened..."**_

 _ **"what are you talking about? we've got to find kairi!"**_

 _ **"kairi's coming with us! we may never see our parents again. there's no turning back. but this may be our only chance. i'm not afraid of the darkness!"**_

 _ **"riku..."**_

 _ **the boy gets taken by the darkness to who knows where, and the boy that was left has a key in his hand. he goes into the cave to search for the girl**_

 _ **"sora"**_

 _ **the girl phases threw the boy and the boy fight a giant of darkness before the 2 of them get sucked into the sphear**_

Yang: _Ruby, Ruby,_ RUBY!

* * *

(end memories)

Ruby gained conseousness again, surrounded by her team, jaune, phyrra, and sora

Ruby: what happened?

without warning, yang gave ruby the biggest hug that she could give, almost crushing ruby in the process

Yang: You had me worried sick! you just suddenly fainted like you were asleep!

Ruby: I was?

Weiss: You were, no one knew what happened. are you ok?

Ruby: Yeah, i think i'm fine

Blake: You sure you don't need to go to the infermory?

Ruby: Na, i'm fine. You may countinue with class

Goodwitch: Very well than. Kairi, would you like to go next?

Kairi: Yeah, sure

all the students got back up to their seats, yang making sure Ruby was safe

Goodwitch: alright, any volunteirs?

Jaune: I'll go

Goodwitch: very well Jaune

Jaune got down to the arena. When he did, a shine came from kairi. not as bright as sora's but it was still preety bright. all of the students than looked at kairi's weapon and all thought the same thing, but blake shouted it out

Blake: She also has a kayblade!?


	4. Small update

i'm sorry that it's taking so long to get chapter 4 out. i almost had it done tonight, however i had my sister come from a visit from collage so i came downstairs for a quick visit that took over an hour and i didn't have my macbook fullycharged and open. you can guess what happened next, i died. so now i have to re-write the chapter from scratch, and the reason it is taking so long is because i'm having the last 3 members of team SKRL fight in it, and i had school, mixed with how fast i can loose paying attention and how long the chapter is on what i wrote already and you have a super long time to finnish a chapter. i learned my leason and when i finnish one fight at a time, i'll save it and finnish the other fights in the chapter some time later. sorry it will take sometime. i'm trying to get this out as fast as i can, and thank you for those who are supporiting me


	5. The 4 Keyblades

**(authors note: finaly out! sorry this took forever guys! i am in my hightschool production of mary popins and we are at dress rehersals, and after the whole "almost done with a chapter than my laptop runs out of batteries" isadent i didn't want to re-write it for a while. well i think it is about time because i am sure a lot of you are excited. and btw, don't expect the chapter after this to be out in no time also, as mary popins preformanses start next week, so yeah)**

* * *

Kairi's keyblade was much more different than sora's. For one it was more colorfull with colors like white, orange, red and blue. It's bow was shaped more like a heart than a trapazoid, the stem had plant roots leading up to some flowers at the ward, and the little keychain at the end looke like a plant that looked like a star

Jaune:Wait you have one of those keyblade things to?

Kairi: Yes. All 4 of us have keyblades. Sora's is called the Kingdom Key and mine is called Destiny's Embrace

Jaune: Oh, well don't think i'll hold back just because your a girl

Kairi: Well your in luck. i'm not as experienced as sora is, but i won't back down either!

The 2 got into a battleposition with jaune readying his shield and sword

 _(insert_ _kh2.5_ s _inister_ shutdown)

Goodwitch: Ready, begin!

Jaune charged at kairi, preforming a powerfill slash at her. Kairi got hurt, so she returned a favor and slashed jaune in the back, causing him to fall face first to the grouns. he got up and the 2 engaged in a clash. Once it broke kairi tried to slash at jaune, but jaune readied his shield to guard him against the attack and counter attack with his foot. kairi tried to slash jaune again, but he side steped away. this left him ungurded however, so kairi gave a combo just like sora's and jaune retaliated with 2 powerful swings at kairi, who was feling a little tired

 _up in the seets_

Phyrra: I knew jaune training with me would pull off. he's winning!

Weiss: Well i must say i'm impressed

Sora: don't think he's got this in the bag just yet

the 2 teams looked at the 3 boys of SKRL in confusiton

Sora: Kairi has a few tricks up her sleve. We all do

This worried the 2 teams, especialy Phyrra

 _back to the fight_

The 2 gave eachother swing after swing, both getting even more tired. eventually kairi was on her knees from exsation

Jaune: Looks (gasp) like (gasp) your (gasp) getting tired

Kairi: Yeah (gasp) let's fix that (gasp) shall we?

Jaune was confused when she said that, and kairi got up holding her keyblade high to the sky

Kairi: Curaga!

A green light emerged from the destiny's embrace covering kairi. She than proceded like she reived no damage what so ever, and now jaune was the one getting tired. he blocked quite a few of kairi's hits but still managed to get hit a few times. Kairi once again held her kayblade high but didn't do what she did last time

Kairi: Light!

A bright light emerged blinding jaune and kair gave the final blow knocking him off the stage

(end sinister shutdown)

Goodwitch: Kairi wins by ringout

Kairi helped jaune up and the 2 went to go back up to there seats. kairi sat next to sora who congradulated her with a hug. Jaune, rubbing his eyes from the light, also sat next to his team and friends

Jaune: Man! how was she able to do that

Ruby: Sora blasted me with fire! i think these keyblades can do more than we thought!

Phyrra: It's ok jaune. You still pulled up a great fight

Jaune smiled at phyrra's comment, as miss goodwitch started talking again, more spacificly to riku and lea

Goodwitch: Now which of you 2 would like to-

Lea: i'll go

Goodwitch: very well than. who woulf like to battle against lea?

Yang: I'll be happy to do so

The 2 got down from the seats to the arens. Yang got her ember celicas ready

Lea: Ah, i see your more close up than those other 2, hu?

Yang: Yep. I hope your ready hot head!

Lea: Hot head? the name is lea. got it memorized

Lea pointed to his head as he said "got it memorized"

Yang: whatever, are you ready or not?

Lea: Oh i am, but seeing how i'm sure your the smallist bit sick of seeing these keys everywhere, i'm giving you a choise between my 2 weapons

all the students were surprised when he said 2 weapons

Yang: What? No way you have 2 weapons! a hunter or huntress is only allowed 1!

Lea: Well, i'm the exception. so do you want me to use my own keyblade, or see something more unique?

Yang refused to belive that, unless this second weapon is just a second part to his keyblade, he couldn't possibly have 2 weapons. but she decided to let this guy do what he wants and said in a sarcastic tone:

Yang: I'll choose this "second weapon" of yours

Lea: Alright, but first my keyblade to show i'm not lying

as yang folded her arms waiting for lea to blow it, lead summoned his keyblade. unlike sora and kairi who eminated a bright light when forging they're keyblades, when lea held out his hand fire sprouted his keyblade. the bow was shaped like some kind of wierd saw, as well did the keychain. the stem looked like an incredible fire that much like kairi's "destiny's embrace" went all the way to the ward

Lea: Now for the eternal flames!

Lea desummoned his keyblade and held his hands to his sides like he was trapped in a box. strange zig-zag black lines start forming from both of lea's shoulders, and when they reached the palm of his hands formed 2 wierd saws in the same chape as his keyblade's bow and had 1 on each arm. yang unfolded he arms and was completely speachless

 _up in the seats_

Ruby: Did i bump my head harder after my fight?

Nora: Bu-How? He can't have 2 weapons! that's cheating!

Ren: It's not cheating nora. just, surprising

Weiss: Ren's right. Having 2 weapons is unlikely, but not impossible

 _Back at the stage_

Yang was super shocked that Lea had 2 different weapons, but got into a fighting stance. Lea was holding one of his "eternal flames" seriously in his left hand, but was just spinning the other around but has still in a fighting possition

 _(insert kh2.5 the 13th struggle)_

Goodwitch: Ready? Begin!

Lea started the fight by throwing one of his eternal flames at yang, which had fire coming out of it like the tail on a comet, and yang rolled away. However the saw came back like a boomerang and hit yang behind her head and came back to lea when it did. After rubbing her head, yang fired come blasts of energy at lea, who blocked the blasts with the other eternal flame. Lea than rushed over and charged at yang holding his saws which yang was succesfuly able to block and upercut counter attack lea. before he got the chance to get back, yang blasted severel blasts each hitting lea this time. Lea got over it fast and threw his eternal flame just like before, this time at a shorter rang and was able to actually hit yang. he did the exsact same thing with his other, and when the 1st on came back he did the same thing again, and again, and again. when his attack stopped, yang hit him incredibly hard with her fists. After seeing lea's expression to how powerful her puch was, yang fired another blast sending lea far back. lea was gasping with one hand on the floor trying to get up

Yang: What's the matter? you can't go down that easily

When those words came out of yang, she had realised that he couldn't be down so soon. She hit lea hard, sure, but to end the fight in just a miunet or 2? 'what is he doing?' yang thought to herself and soon got her answer as she noticed on the ground that a ring of fire was forming literaly under he own 2 feet. she step dodged just in time as the ring soon bursted into a pillar of shocked the studen and especialy yang, who was soon met with Lea coming up close, using his eternal flames up close to slice an X on yang, that knocked her out of the ring

(end the 13th struggle)

Goodwitch: Lea wins by ring out

Yang: But(gasp) how did that(gasp) happen?

Lea: Like sora said, we all have a few tricks up our sleaves

Lea helped yang up, the two decided to shake on the fight while they were at it, and both went back to they're seats

Goodwitch: well i must say lea, that was most impressive

Lea: Thank you. And i hope you all have that fight memorized!

Sora and kairi just simply rolled they're eyes and riku got down to the stage up to miss goodwitch

Riku: I asume i'm next?

Goodwitch: Correct. Now who would like to fight riku here?

Most of the students didn't raise they're hands or volinteer. As out of all the members on SKRL, Riku seemed to be the most powerful. That is with the exseption of Blake, who just raised her hand to volinteer

Goodwitch: Very well blake, you may come down

Blake did just that and using her cat sences landed right on her feet. She got to the stage and just before she got her gambol shroud, she was interupted when riku started to talk

Riku: I can feel it

Blake: What?

Riku: Your heart. It is very slowly giving into the darkness

Blake: What are you talking about?

Before anyone said another word, riku summoned his keyblade. however unlike the last keyblades, this one looked the most like a sword and not to much like a key. the stem looked like a red and dark navy blue bat wing, and the bow looked like one white and one violet wint coliding with eachother. this keyblade also had an eye in between the bow and the stem, the ward looked like a simple blue egal's wing and the kaychain looked like a black hart with some red chains crossing it

 _up in the seats_

Ren: That's a keyblade?

Yang: It looks just like any other sword to me

Phyrra: Well we can't exactly say we've seen keyblades before today, and we especialy can't say we are experts on what they look like

Sora: Trust us, it may look like a sword, but riku's way to the dawn functions like anyother key

the 2 teams looked at sora with a wierd look

Nora: What like it can open locks?

Sora: Something like that, yeah

 _Back at the stage_

 _(insert rage awakened from kh2.5)_

Riku: I must ask, how long do you think you can hold on to your light?

Riku pointed his keyblade at blake who finaly pulled out her sword, both of them getting into a similar battle position, waiting for miss goodwitch to give the word

Goodwitch: Ready? Begin!

The 2 charged at eachother with a powerfull clash. once it broke the 2 swong they're weapons at the same time multiple times making multiple small clashes, neither landing one hit to the other. riku started to gain and do more fast slashes at blake, but she blocked or dodged all of riku's attackes. than she started to gain on riku slashing even faster, but riku once again blocked all the attacks. riku tried to hit blake and would have if she didn't use her semblance to create a clone that took the hit for blake. The real blake jumped high into the air behind riku and thrusted the gambol shroud at riku, but he vanished into a small purple energy the got be hind blake, and the 2 got in another feirce clash

 _Up in the seats_

All of the students were very surprised how this fight was turning out

Nora: WHOA! LOOK AT THEM GO!

Jaune: Did anyone even land a hit

Ruby: I don't think so. I've never seen a fight so intence though

Sora: Wow look at them go!

Teams RWBY and JNPRlooked at sora, kairi and lea who were all quite impressed as well

Kairi: Come on riku you can do it!

Sora: I've never seen anyone so equal to riku! at least to this degree!

 _Back to the fight_

once they broke from the clash a second time, riku jumped far back and a strange aura started to form on his free hand

Riku: Dark Firaga!

When he landed, riku shot out 5 dark flaming energy spheres coming twords blake at a vertical line and fast length. Despite being shocked she pulled out her gun and shot the energy balls, destroying them and created light blue smoke. Blake used this oprotunity to get a few shots at riku, but riku blocked it with a strange looking shield with the that formed from the same hand that launched the "dark firaga" attack. they rushed twords eachother giving each small clashes with they're weapons lightning fast! untill both had they're weapons at the other's neck

(end rage awakened)

Blake was panting hard. she had no idea if she would get the first hit or riku

Riku: Looks like we have another reason to be here

Blake was confused at what riku said, but even more confused when the keyblade disapred from riku's hand and blake's neck

Riku: I forfit

Blake: you what?

Riku didn't hesitate to walk of the stage just as the bell rang

Goodwitch: Very well than. Blake wins by forfit. see you all tomarow and have a good day

All the students went down from they're seats, and team RWBY and JNPR went to congradulate blake for and excilent fight

Ruby: Blake, i've got to say, you are awesome!

Nora: Yeah! you were all like "whoosh whoosh whoosh" and he was all "ha! tru! haya!" and it was so cool!

Phyrra: I am curiouse though. why did he forfit the fight?

Yang: mabye he wanted to get to the last class of the day A-sap. what do you think blake?

Blake wasn't paying attention to her friends and was more focased on what three 3 thing he said were. " _i can feel it. your heart is slowly giving into the darkness" "How long can you hold on to your light" "looks like we have another reason to be here"_ what did he mean when he said that?

 **(authors note: FINALY FINNISHED! I FINALY FINISHED THE 4th CHAPTER! i am really proud on how it turned out. worth the trouble of getting it all finished. again don't expect the next chapter to come up even faster. after mary popins i will hopefully have more time to focas on this series. hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, see you all next time!"**


	6. Big Plans

**(author's note: so i am aware that doesn't show a story that had extra content added into a chapter in the updated part of just in, so if you haven't checked it out, look at the previou** **s chapter to see it had been updated to an actual part of the story with over 2,000 words. also this chapter is the first to have an actual diolauge and scenes from the show that, at some point, get a huge change in them )**

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a wearhouse in vale_

Torchwick wasn't happy at all when the 2 thieves, emerald and mercury, returned from a job he was going to take care of. Just as he was going to knock some sence into the 2, they're boss came in

Emerald: Cinder!

Cinder: I thought i made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be run away

Torchwick: I was going to

Emerald: He was going to escape to vacuo. mercury and i decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat!

Mercury: I think he was some sort of cat actually

Emerald: What like a puma?

Mercury: Yeah there you go

Cinder: Quiet!

Cinder spoke in a serious voice which concerned the 2 children

Cinder: Did i not specificly instruct you 2 to keep your hands clean while in vale?

As Cinder told them this, torchwick pointed at them with an expresion of "Ohh! your in trouble!"

Emerald: i just thought

Cinder: Don't think. Obey

Torchwick this time gave a gester of getting his head cut off twords the 2

Emerald: Yes ma'am. It won't happen again

Cinder: And you

Cinder gave a menacing look twords torchwick, who when recieved this glare gave a laugh of worry in it

Cinder: Why wasn't this job done sooner?

torchwick than pointed the 3 piles of boxes, all having many dust crystals in them

Torchwick: SORRY if i've been a little busy stealing every spec of dust in the kingdom!

Mercury: Your and insperation to ever punck with a gun and a ski mask

Torchwick: Look around kid, i've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!

?: Oh and i must say i am very impressed

A voice was heard from the four-some. Cinder was unphased,but Torchwick, emerald, and mercury had no idea where the voice came from. If they wern't scared enough, a portal appered just a couple of feet away from Cinder

 _(insert KH2.5 orginazation 13 theme)_

Out of it came a tall man in a black coat. He had his hood down so his face was hidden

?: Seriously though torchwick, i am really impressed at what you are able to pull off with just a few roberies. 2 thumbs up way in the air

The man shot both his thumbs, but torchwick was asking the question:

Torchwick: Who are you?

Cinder: A new accociate of mine

Torchwick: New accociate? Did you 2 know about this?

Mercury: Trust me, we are just as cluless about this as you are

Emerald: Cinder, who is this man?

?: You didn't tell these guys about me or the orginazation? I'm hurt

Cinder: I wanted you to introduce yourself to them in person

?: Ok, good. I thought for a second you broke our deal

Cinder: Don't over exadurate

The man let down his hood to reviel a man who looked loke he was in his late 50's, early 60's with gray and brown straks of hair in a ponytail. He had a scar on his right cheek, and an eyepatch on his left eye

?: They call me xigbar and cinder here has graceously voluntiered to help us in a certain cause

Mercury: And that cause is?

Xigbar: Well, it has been prophosised that one day, 7 gurdians of light and 13 weilders of darkness will one day clash to form the "X-Blade" which is the ultimate weapon, who ever wields it preety much get's anything they want, yadayadayada, and when cinder went away for her private mission, we came across her and she agreed

Torchwick: agreed?

Cinder: agreed to help in this clash, this keyblade war they want to re create

Xigbar: That, and allow half of her heart to share with another man's

The 3 were shocked and confused at what they were talking about, especialy that last part

Torchwick: What? this is rediculouse, i'm ending this partnership

Torchwick than turned his can into a shot gun pointed to Xigbar. seeing this, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury got out of the way

Xigbar: You think you can beat me with that little stick? HA! As if!

Torchwick: Trust me from experience, cockyness doesn't get you all that far

Xigbar didn't move at all, letting torchwick make a move. And move he made he he fired his gun whick looked like it landed, letting out a lot of smoke. when the smoke cleared however, there was no body. Torchwick looked around for a second and than xigbar telaported right in from of him holding some kind of sniper at his neck. Emerald and Mercury were shocked while this pleased Cinder. The sniper xigbar held had a long a surprising amout of 32 bullets whick looked more like ciber arrows

Xigbar: Now what was that about Ending our partnership?

Torchwick: Uh, nothing! nothing! you 2 can countinue with this kai blade war or whatever

Xigbar: That's what i thought

Xigbar pulled the sniper away from torchwick's neck and walked casualy past cinder, than gave one surprise shot to torchwick's left shoulder. Trorchwick felt an incredible amount of pain. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder to exaine it, but in a few seconds it vanished into thin air

Xigbar: That was a warning shot

Mercury: Ha! Nice!

Emerald: Cinder, as much fun as it is to see torchwick get hurt, i don't really trust this man. i think you should recon-

without warning xigbar summoned a second sniper and shot mercury's right shoulder and emerald's left shoulder

Xigbar: That goes to both of you as well

Torchwick: Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?

Mercury brushed his arrow off while emerald took it off and tried to examine it, but again it vanished

Mercury: (sigh) Tooshay

Xigbar: Alright, now listin up all 3 of you! interfeer with our plans and i won't hesitate to aim for the heads! do i make myself clear?

Emrald: Yes

Mercury: Ay-ay

Torchwick: very loud and clear

Xigbar: There, see? we can get along just fine

Cinder: Oh, if only you children could understand. this keyblade war is more important than you can possibly imagine. we will still countinue with our plans. just with a little, extra help from our new friends

Emerald: What?

Xigbar: preety much she scratches our backs and we'll scratch her's. if she helps us in the keyblade war, we will help with Cinder with her plans in this world

Mercury: This world?

Xigbar: Eh, i've got a lot to prepare for that day, Cinder can explain it on your little trip

With that, xigbar opened a portal and went threw it

Torchwick: Uh, trip?

Cinder: Oh, did i forgett to mention? We're proceeding to phase 2. Have the white fang clear out this building and load everything to the plane

Cinder walked away as she said this, and mercury and emrald joined her. Torchwick decided to get a cigar out and started smoking, but couldn't find a match. Emrald caute his attention when she had his match, opened, and gave him the tounge than closed the match


	7. A Little Game

In the library, Team Rwby was playing a friendly card game while JNPR was reading some books. Except nora who fell asleep on a book she was reading. But back to RWBY, Yang was wiping the floor with both Ruby and Weiss who were crying at there enebitable defeats. Ruby hugged Weiss and said to be strong, and Weiss retorted and tolder her to shut up and don't toutch her, despite hugging her back

Yang: Alright Blake, your up

Blake: Huh? Oh! Umm... Sorry what am i doing?

Yang: Your playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant

Blake: Right...

Jaune walked up the 4 girls curious at the game

Jaune: Hey can play?

Ruby: Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people

Weiss: Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that i seriously doubt you possess

Yang: Uh, you attacked your own navel fleat 2 turns ago

Weiss simply gave a "hmph" at yang's comment

Jaune: Bring it on ice queen! I'll have you know i've been called a natural born leader!

Weiss: By who? Your mother!?

Jaune: And Phyrra!

Phyrra: Hello again

Jaune: Come on, let me play your hand for a turn

Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!

Jaune: Why not? You've trusted me with way mor important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau-

Before Jaune finnished his sentance, Phyrra rushed twords jaune, covered his mouth and "finnished" his sentane

Phyrra: Fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect

Blake simply glaired at her friends who gave very aquard smiles

Jaune: Right, that. Ladies... Enjoy your battle

Sun: Sup loosers

Behind the friends came Sun with a boy as tall as him with cool hair that was blue as ice, a red shirt, goggles tan skin, dark blue eyes, and just looked like a cool guys

Ruby: Hey Sun

Sun: Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen

Weiss: Why does everyone call me that?

Sun: I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend

Neptune: Uhh, arn't libraries for reading?

Ren: THANK YOU!

Ren's little outburst was loud enough to wakeup Nora

Nora: PANCAKES!

But she wen't back to sleep right after she woke up

Sun: Shut up don't be a nerd

Neptune: A-A-A! Intellectual. Okay? Thanks. I'm Neptune

Weiss: So Neptune, where are you from?

Neptune: Haven, And i don't believe i caught your name snow angel

Weiss: Uhh, I'm Weiss

Jaune: Are you kidding me?

Neptune: Pleasure to meet you

As they were talking, the boy who fought against blake yesturday came from the same direction from where sun and neptune came to meet the group

Riku: Excuse me, do any of you know where some history and fact books are?

Yang: Behind me. But i don't think we have a test coming up in Profeser oobleck's class any time soon

Riku: Never hurts to study

Blake quicly recognized the boy and imidianty asked:

Blake: hey, what did you mean from what you told me yesturday?

Riku: What are you talking about?

Blake: You know, after our fight you said some weird stuff

Sun: Wait, you got in a fight with this guy yesturday?

Weiss: Battle class

Sun: Ah, I see

Riku: What did i say?

Blake: You know, "my heart is sinking into darkness" "how long can i hold on to my light" "you have another reason being here"

Riku: You must have imagined me saying that

Blake was about to interject, but was interupted by the voice of Riku's team leader, Sora, who came ovr with the other 2 members of his team

Sora: Hey Riku, did you find the books?

Riku: Yep, thanks to these ladies

Sora quickly recognized the girl with the red hair

Sora: Hey, arn't you that girl with the sythe from yesturday that beat me?

Ruby pushed herself out of her seat and steped a little closer to Sora

Ruby: Guilty as charged! I'm Ruby. These are my teamates Weiss, Blake, Yang, and these 2 are Sun and Neptune

Neptune: Hey

Jaune also decided to get closer to the new students and introduce him and his team

Jaune: I'm Jaune. Over there is my team. Phyrra, Ren and Nora

Nora woke up a second time

Nora: No butter please! What did i miss

Phyrra: Jaune and Ruby are introducing our selves to the new kids

Nora: Oh. Howdee

Jaune decided to flert with kairi and leaned his hand on the table

Jaune: You know, Kairi, I think that fight you and i had was really something. Your really good with that key of yours

Kairi: Oh, thanks a lot for saying that. Also i'm taken

Kairi pointed back at sora who waved back

Jaune: OH! Well i guess i shouldn't ask for a date than concidering what i saw yesturday

Jaune very nervously laughed and went back to his seat reading on the book phyrra replaced for a comic he was reading earlier

Sora: Well it's nice to officialy meet you guys

Ruby: Took the words right out of my mouth

Sora extended his hand to shake ruby's hand, and she did. Than everything went bright again

* * *

(insert treasured memories from kh1.5)

 _ **The boy finds himself in a dark ally way to be awakened by a dog, having no idea where he could be**_

 _ **"where am i? Do you know where we are?"**_

 _ **"Come on Pludo"**_

 _ **Before he could ask anymore questions, the dog runs off from the allyway. The boy also decides to go out and explore this strange new world, only to be stoped by a tall brown haired man**_

 _ **"they'll come at you out of nowhere, and they'll keep on comig after you as long as you countinue to wield the keyblade. But why would it chose a kid like you?"**_

 _ **"what's that suppose to mean?"**_

 _ **"Let's see that keyblade"**_

 _ **"there's no way you're getting this"**_

 _ **"Have it you're way"**_

 _ **The 2 fight and the tall man with the sword defeats the young boy uncountious. the boy wakes up in a bed next to the girl from the islands**_

 _ **"those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. but it's your heart they really want, because you weild the keyblade"**_

 _ **"I'm so glad you're ok Kairi"**_

 _ **"Kairi? I'm the great ninja Yuffie"**_

 _ **It appered to the boy that he just halisinated the girl. the girl infront of him was much older and different looking**_

 _ **"i think you might have over done it squall!"**_

 _ **"It's leon"**_

 _ **The man from earlier had also been in the room, and the key the boy weilded was next to a door**_

 _ **"the keyblade..."**_

 _ **"hard to believe that you of all people that you are the chosen one"**_

 _ **"why don't you start making scence. What happened to my home? my island! riku, kairi..."**_

 _ **"you know what? I really don't know"**_

 _ **the 3 are attacked by the creatures from before and the ninja goes into the other room while the boy who weiled the keyblade and the man attacked and went for the others. they get sepparated and the boy is hit by a falling dog and duck**_

 _ **"Oh, the key!"**_

 _ **"the key!"**_

 _ **the boy was shocked by they're strange apperence but was rejoined by the 2 from earlier**_

 _ **"they to have been searching for the weilder of the keyblade"**_

 _ **"Hey, why don't you come with us? we can go to other worlds on our vessel"**_

 _ **"sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends"**_

 _ **"i'll go with you guys"**_

 _ **"donald duck"**_

 _ **"name's goofy"**_

 _ **"i'm sora"**_

 _ **"all for one, one for all"**_

 _ **the 3 hold the hands on top of eachother and help "sora" find his friends**_

(end treasured memories)

* * *

Ruby woke up to be surrounded by The new kids and her team once again

Ruby: What?

Yang: Ruby it happened again. You fainted just like yesturday

Sun: Ok, is there anything else i missed after you're food fight?

Lea: There was a food fight here?

Yang helped her sister up and hugged her even harder than yesturday

Yang: Ruby, we have to take you to the infermory!

Ruby: What? No! I'm fine!

Weiss: Ruby, this the second time in 2 days where you fainted

Ruby: Guys, trust me i'm fine!

Yang: Pinkie Promise?

Yang held out her right pinkie and Ruby extended her left and the pinkie promised

Ruby: Pinkie Promise!

Yang: Alright, but if you brak this promise...

Ruby: You break my pinkie?

Yang: No, we go to the infermory while you are unconseous. Alright?

Ruby: Alright. Now can we please get back to our game?

Sora: Game?

Weiss: We are playing conquest of kingdoms!

Sora: Cool! can i play?

Yang: Sorry, already have 4 players

Blake: 3 players. I gotta go

Blake set down her cards and left the library and her friends. Riku gave a glare while she left

Nora: Women

Ruby: Alright, i guess you can play than Sora

Sora sat down in blakes seat and Jaune got up from his

Jaune: Hey no fair! I asked first!

Weiss: "oops. must have slipped her mind or something"

Ruby: Besides, it's a good way to find out more about our new frinds here

Neptune: You barely know them and you've already deided to be friends with them?

Sun: Well you agreed to be they're friend and i also barely met them last semester

Neptune: Fair enough

Sora: So i don't really know how to play this game. can someone explain the rules?

Yang: Sure. You are playing as vale, and your gould is to conquor the other 3 kingdoms of Remnent: Vaceo, Atlas and Mistral using armies of grim. Any card that has the same type as ypur kingdom has a special ability on the bottom that...

Sora was still listining but was more paying attention to Ruby. Something was going on with her, and he was going to find out what


	8. Broken Promise

After thinking about a talk she and Ospin had the night she got back from running away, the rest of blakes team came in, Yang complaining about how sora was able to beat all 3 of them his first time playing. Blake was about to leave but was stoped by Weiss who said she was being less social than she already was and and was very gloomy. After she brought up the promise Blake made to the team, Weiss, in an over the top was, asked what was wrong with blake

Blake: I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm

Ruby: You're still thinking about Torchwick?

Blake: Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!

Yang: Ospin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it

Blake: Well i'm not! They don't know the White Fang like i do!

Weiss: Ok, between blowing up night clubs, stopping theives and fighting for freedom, i'm sure the 3 of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend the ne'er do-wells

Ruby: Uh... who?

Weiss: But let me once again be the voice of reason... were students. we're not ready to handle this sort of situation

Ruby: Well yeah but-

Weiss: We're not ready

Blake: AND WE MAY NEVER BE READY! Our enemies arn't just going to sit around and wait till graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! whether we're ready or not!

Ruby: Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt orginazation conspiering against the kingdom of Vale, say aye!

Yang: Yes! I love it when you're feisty!

Weiss: Well, I suppose it could be fun

Ruby: None of you said aye

Blake: Alright than, we're in this together

Ruby: Let's hatch a plan!

Yang: Yeah!

Ruby: (gasp) I left my board game in the library!

Weiss: we're doomed

Ruby: I'll be right back!

with that, ruby bolted out of the team dorm to get her board game, but bumped into something and everything went white

* * *

(insert treasured memories from kh1.5)

 ** _sora, donald and goofy traveled to other worlds for there goals. first they went into a world that had a trial for a little girl, which was announced by a white rabbit_**

 ** _"court in now in setion! her majesty, the queen of hearts, presiding!"_**

 ** _"this girl is the culprit. and the reason is... because i say so, that's why!"_**

 ** _"that is so unfair! i've done absolutly nothing wrong!"_**

 ** _"silence!"_**

 ** _"we should help her out"_**

 ** _"we're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"_**

 ** _"meddiling!"_**

 ** _"the court find the defendant giulty as charged! for the crims of assult attempted theft of my heart, OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_**

 ** _"Hold it right there! we know who the real culprit is! she's not the one you're looking for"_**

 ** _"have you any proof?"_**

 ** _before the group said another word, the girl was put in a closed cage, after a fight with the queen's card soldiers, the girl suddenly dissapered_**

* * *

 ** _they next world the 3 freinds visit is some sort of coliseum where a short man with the bottem of a goat mistakes the group as someone else and asks to move a pedistul_**

 ** _"it's way to heavy"_**

 ** _"to heavy? oh, wrong guy. what're you doing here? heros only! and i've got my hands full with the games, so run along pipsqueak!"_**

 ** _"you got heros standing right in front of you!_**

 ** _"you guys ain't heros!"_**

 ** _outside they meet a guy with blue flaming hair_**

 ** _"let me guess. you want to enter the games right? well than hey, get a load of this"_**

 ** _he summoned a peice of paper right out of thin air_**

 ** _"a pass?"_**

 ** _the trio that participate in the games and go up against a man with blond spikey hair and the biggest sword you could ever see who wiped the floor with them worse than the man from traverse town. the battle however get's interupted by a dog with 3 heads that is blocked by an orange haired man with his sheer muscle_**

 ** _"herc!"_**

 ** _"phil get them out of here!"_**

 ** _the goat man did what he was told and got the trio out, but they wen't back in to save the muscle man and the sword guy and defeated the 3 headed dog. the goat man and muscle man decide to thank them and give them a tital_**

 ** _"thus, i do hereby dub thee junior heros"_**

 ** _"hey what do you mean junior heros?_**

 ** _"you rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero"_**

 ** _"so what does it take?"_**

 ** _"that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves"_**

 ** _Before they left, the now junior heros talked to the spikey haired sword guy and see how he's holding up_**

 ** _"i'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help"_**

 ** _"i'm searching to"_**

 ** _"for your light? don't loose sight of it_**

 ** _After sora asked for a rematch sometime, the 3 left to a new world and there were... problems getting to the next world_**

* * *

 ** _After getting in an argument with Donald, Sora fell from the skys of the next world into an abandened tree house and was attacked by a lepord, but was saved by a man in a loin cloth with a spear forcing the lepord to retreat_**

 ** _"uh... thank you. What is this place?"_**

 _ **"this place, this place"**_

 _ **"okaay... look i got separated from my friends, have you seen them?"**_

 _ **behind the man, the boy thought he saw the girl from the islands, but was brought back to reality from the man**_

 _ **"Friends here"**_

 _ **"Really?**_

 _ **"* &&X%. Friends here"**_

 _ **"not sure i understand, but show me!"**_

 _ **"Tarzan go"**_

 _ **"I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!"**_

 _ **Tarzan took sora to a camp sight to meet a girl with long brown hair and a long red skirt**_

 _ **"who is this? obviously you're not related to tarzan. Are you here to study the gorilas?"**_

 _ **"highly doutfull"**_

 _ **Just than a tall man with a yellow jacket, a mustache and a gun came in with Donald and Goofy**_

 _ **"Sora!"**_

 _ **"Goofy! Donald!"**_

 _ **Before Sora and Donald celebrated, the remembered they're fight in the gummy ship and faced away from eachother**_

 _ **"Not much help for hunting gorilas"**_

 _ **" we're studying them, not hunting them"**_

 ** _sora wanted to know what the word tarzan said earlier and..._**

 ** _"where are my friends, riku and kairi?"_**

 ** _"Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now, but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. i'd wager they're with the gorilas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them. Take us to the gorilas!"_**

 ** _Tarzan, seeing the determination in Sora's eyes, agreed to take them to the gorilas_**

 ** _"Tarzan, are you sure?"_**

 ** _"Tarzan go see kerchack"_**

 ** _"Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerouse place"_**

 ** _Tarzan tried to get "Kerchack's" help, but Kerchack walked away to the tree house, and the others followed to see clayton about to shoot a gorilla, but was stopped by donald's screech_**

 ** _"What's the big idea?"_**

 ** _"You don't understand. I was only trying to..."_**

 ** _Back at the camp_**

 ** _"You are not to go near the gorilas again!"_**

 ** _"All because of one mishap? Come, now"_**

 ** _Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, and the girl named Jane wouldn't listin and clayton left the tent, and gun shot was heard shortly after. After another run in with the leapord, Sora, Tarzan, Donald and Goofy saw that Clayton had use of the the shadow creatures and had trapped the gorilas. He was about to shoot but was stopped by Sora and the others_**

 ** _"Clayton?"_**

 ** _"* &&X%! Not Clayton!"_**

 ** _After defeating clayton, Kerchack thew Sora, Donald and Goofy up a clift as Tarzan simply climbed up to a room under a waterfall with a blue light and were slowly joined up by jane and the gorila they saved at the tree house_**

 ** _"* &&X%"_**

 ** _"Oh now i've got it. * &&% means heart. Friends in our hearts"_**

 ** _"Friends, same heart. Clayton loose heart. No heart, no see friends"_**

 ** _From the blue light, a strange keyhole was forged and sora shot a light into it_**

* * *

 ** _The group heads back to Traverse Town and go into a strange house inside a cave, where Sora sees the girl from the islands_**

 ** _"There's something about this musty place. it remindsme of the secret place back home, where we use to scribble on the walls. Remember?"_**

 ** _"Kairi?"_**

 ** _"Sora?"_**

 ** _When he turned to his friends, he saw that he only imagined seeing "Kairi", and when the left, a familiar face to sora appered_**

 ** _"There you are. What's going on?"_**

 ** _"Riku! Wait a second where is Kairi?"_**

 ** _"Isn't she with you?"_**

 ** _Before saying another word, "Riku" was almost attacked but sora attacked the shadow creature_**

 ** _"I've been looking for you and Kairi too, with their help. So you''re coming with us, right?"_**

 ** _"No, he can't come!"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"Forget it!"_**

 ** _"He's gone!"_**

 ** _The 3 had seen that riku did leave, and they left as well_**

* * *

(end treasured memories)

Ruby woke up, however she was in a bed in the infermory surrounded by her team and SKRL

Ruby: What's going on?

Yang: Well you broke your promise so we took you here to see what's wrong with you

Ruby groaned in annoyance just as the nurse, who had long light brown hair, came in

Lea: So what is wrong with our friend here?

Nurse: Well that's just it. I don't see anything wrong with her

Weiss: What!? But what about all the fainting

Nurse: Well it's nothing with her helth. No Blood loss, no tumors, no canser, no damaged organs, no brain damage, no broken bones, no loss of seance, not even a comman cold. In my book she is 100% helthy!

Kairi: Well, than what can we do?

Nurse: I don't know, but i'm not the help you all need

Weiss and Yang helped Ruby up from her bed and the 2 teams left the nurses office

Ruby: I don't understand why this is all happening!

Blake: Don't worry, we'll find out soon

Yang: Untill than, let's continue with our 'project'

Sora: Project? Do you need any help?

Ruby: Uh, no this project is kind of dangerous

Riku: Please. With what we've been threw as a team, we can handle whatever you 4 are working on

Blake: Sorry, but we don't want friends to get involved if we don't need them. You guys could get hurt

Sora: What?That's crazy. You should always have friends get involved!

The 4 girld saw that they were determined to try and help, so they got into a huddle

Ruby: What do you guys think?

Wiess: I'm not so sure. I mean, they're good, but are they good enough against the white fang?

Yang: Well, riku was able to go toe to toe with blake, and Lea was able to beat me

Ruby: Yeah, and sora had a few surprises for me, and kairi had that cure-something

Weiss: Well, i think, sence we are doing this for blake, she should give the word

Blake thought long and hard, looking at SKRL, and finally came to an answer

Blake: Alright, they can help

They knoded and all broke out of the huddle, to tell Sora and his team they can help

Ruby: Alright you can help, but you can't tell anyone! not any other friends you made, not any teatchers, and not ospin!

Sora: Don't worry, we won't let them know how you plan to stop the white fang

the 4 were shocked at how thwy knew what they were doing, but also relieved that they wouldn't tell

Blake:How did you know?

Lea: You wern't exactly the quietist wisperes

The 4 stood in quiet and embaracment for quit a while, untill Weiss broke the silence

Weiss: So you promise you won't tell anyone else?

Kairi: Don't worry. It may sound dangerous, but we are more than capeble of helping you 4

Blake: Thank you

Yang: Alright, let's get back to our dorm and come up with a plan!

* * *

(Author's note: **So the good news is that i am done with mary popins! we had our last night on monday, and now i have more free time to work on this! On the flp side however, i auditioned for the brodway review the night of our second preformance, and got in. thankfully i probably won't be needed to much sence i'm ensemble,but be aware about that. but i will be wotking a lot on this fanfic (hopefuly) during the break, so yeah! thanks for all the suport and see you all next time)**


	9. Plans and Surprises

After Profeser Port's class had ended, The 2 team, RWBY and SKRL, went into there own dorms and decided to all meet in RWBY's dorm to go over the plan again, and have SKRL promise a second time that they won't tell anyone about the plan, or that Blake is a faunis

Ruby: Everyone remember there rolls?

Weiss: You, Sora, Kairi and i will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as i am in the family, it shouldn't be a problem

Blake: The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recrute new members. If i can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning

Yang: I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typicaly knows everything going on in Vale. With Riku and Lea, getting information out of him shouldn't be to hard

Sora: Than we meet up tonight neer Yang and you 2, to go over what we've found

Ruby: Great! Let's do this!

Sun: Yeah!

The group of 8 than saw the monkey boy, Sun, from yesturday was hanging on a tree outside of RWBY's dorme. Surprised by this, all 8 took a jump step back

Blake: Sun!

Yang: How did you get up there?

Sun: Ah it's easy I do it all the time

Weiss: You do what?!

Sun: I climb trees all the time!

Weiss glared at Sun in susspition as he jumped into the dorm

Sun: So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?

Blake: WE are going to investigate the situation. As a team

Ruby: Sorry Sun,we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to

Sora: Hey, what did i say about letting friends help?

Sun: Exactly! Why do you think i brought Neptune?

Sun pointed out the window and on the right side of the window, the 8 hunters and huntresses saw Neptune hanging on the side

Neptune: Sup

Ruby: How did you even get up here?

Neptune: I have my ways. Seriously though, can i come in? We're like really high up right now

* * *

After letting him in, The 2 teams assined Sun with Blake, and Neptune with Yang, Lea and Riku

Weiss: Actually Ruby, why don't you go with yang? After all she is your sister

Lea: But than you won't have an even number on your team

Weiss: Well, Neptune could come with us

Ruby: Na

As Ruby dragged Weiss out of the dorm, followed by Sora and Kairi, weiss could only say "But, but, but..."

Blake: Alright. I think i know a preety good place to where the meeting will be held. Come on Sun!

Blake ran out and was followed by Sun, but not before he was given a thumbs up by Neptune

Yang: Alright, so we have a problem. Bumble Bee is a 2 person rider. We could have had one of you 2 piggy back, but with Neptune...

Lea: Don't worry, we also have a ride. I can take Riku, and you can take Neptune

Yang: Alright than let's go!

Yang and neptune went out of the dorm, but Riku and Lea we're still in. Yang and Neptune poked there heads in to see what was up

Neptune: Uh, you guys coming?

Lea: Oh we will. We're just giving you a head start. Our ride is preety fast

Yang: Bet you it's not faster than me!

Lea: Bet you it is!

Yang: You're on!

Yang bolted out and dragged neptune out with her. Once they left, Lea gave a chuckle and summoned a black portal

Riku: It looks like you have a new rival

Lea: Yeah, but she's still cool. But do you really think these girls can stop these people? Er, faunist?

Riku: We can't really know, we've only known them for 2 days. Hopefully Sora can find out what is wrong with Ruby, and why she faints when she...

Lea: Hey, with what Sora is capible of, asking what is wrong shouldn't be a problem

The 2 than went into the portal. Once they were in, it closed

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Sora, Kairi, and Weiss were heading to the transmit tower to get the info they needed. Both Ruby and Sora freaking out with excitment at how tall the tower was

Ruby/Sora: WOW!

Ruby: I forgot how big the transmit looks so close!

Weiss: You should see the one in Atlas

Kairi: Let's see, that was the second one, right?

Sora: I thought it was the first

Weiss: You're corect Sora!

Kairi:Well look who finally got a history fact right!

Kairi than gave a friendly puhed arm to Sora, and The 2 giggled a little bit. Ruby couldn't help but give a couple at how cute Sora and Kairi were together

Weiss: Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the 4 kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war

Ruby: " _ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm ritch!"_

Ruby started giggling, and Sora and Kairi couldn't help but lauphe along

Weiss: Don't be a bunch of pests! Besides, the only reason we're here is because Ruby likes the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library

Ruby: I know but it's so cool!

Sora: Deffinatly impressive

Kairi elbowed Sora's shoulder, and knoded her head signaling something to him

Sora: Hey, Ruby, there is something i'd like to ask you

Ruby: What is it?

Sora: Well, it's about you and me

Ruby: Oh, Sora i'm flattered! But you and Kairi look so happy together!

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and confustion, and realized what she ment at the same time

Sora/Kairi: Oh, no no no no! Nothing like that!

Ruby: OH! Sorry, I thought... with how you ment...

Kairi: No no, it's fine! But don't think about actually stealing him from me please

After the 3 gave some aquard laughes, Sora got back to the topic

Sora: No, it's about your constant faintiing. I think i know why you keep doing it

Ruby: Why?

Sora: Well, i think, it's because of me

Ruby: What?!

Weiss: Why on earth would you say that Sora?

Sora: Well, have you fainted before we came to Beacon?

Ruby: Well, no, but come on don't you think you're being the tiniest bit parrinoid? Here, i'll prove it!

Before Sora could stop her, Ruby toutched Sora's chest. Than everything went white for Ruby

* * *

(insert treasured memories from kingdom hearts 1.5)

 _ **Sora, Donald and Goofy than wen't to a desert like world and saw a girl hiding behind a few boxes**_

 _ **" Who's there?"**_

 _ **The girl introduced herself as Jasmine and explained that a man named Jafar had taken controll of Agrabah, but was rescued by a man who she befriended. However the 4 were soon ambushed by said Jafar**_

 _ **"Jasmine, allow me to find you more sutible company, my deer princess"**_

 _ **"Jasmine run"**_

 _ **Jasmine did just that but Jafar sent some of the shadows against Sora and the others. After defeating the shadows, the group found a flying carpet that took the 3 to a man and a monkey sinking in the sand. After saving the 2, they were all soon ambushed by the shadow man than rubbed a lamp and out came a Blue man who made the creatures disapere in an instant. The man soon introduced himself as Aladdin**_

 _ **"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?"**_

 _ **"Hunting legandary treasure. Just paid a visit to the cave of wonders"**_

 _ **"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional, the one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is ALADDIN! Any 3 wishes! Than i make like a bannana and split! So master, what'll you have for wish number 2?"**_

 _ **"How about making me a fabulosly wealthy prince? I think i'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah"**_

 _ **"Uh, why a prince"**_

 _ **"There's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine"**_

 _ **"Oh that's right! She's in trouble Aladdin!"**_

 _ **"What? well come on, let's get going!"**_

 _ **Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin all hoped on the carpet while the genie flew by them**_

 ** _"Ah, fresh air, the great outdoors!"_**

 ** _"I guess you don't get out much, hu?"_**

 ** _"Comes with the job. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or 2"_**

 ** _"What if i use my last wish to free you from the lamp?"_**

 ** _"You'd do that for me?"_**

 ** _Once they got back, they saw that jasmine had been ambushed by jafar_**

 ** _"Back to your hole street rat"_**

 ** _"Genie, help jasmine!"_**

 ** _Aladdin used his second wish to have the genie save jasmine, but a bird swiped it, and handed it to jafar. Jasmine than was dropped into a vase that sprouted legs, and Jafar got away. After defeating more shadows, Jasmine was no where in any of the vase shadows. They used the carpet to get back to the cave of wonders. After defeating said cave, which was being possesed by the shadows, they went into the ruins to find Jafar who was with some green woman with horns_**

 ** _"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent"_**

 ** _Sora had heard about this Maleficent in travers town, but before she said another word, she dissapered_**

 ** _"Genie, my second wish! Crush them!"_**

 ** _"Sorry al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choise"_**

 ** _But thankfully the crew was able to defeat Jafar before the Genie destroyed them, however Jafar used his 3rd wish to turn himself into an all powerfull genie himself. After sealing Jafar in his own lamp, Sora and the others escaped the cave of wonders, but Jasmine had gone missing before Jafar was sealed away_**

 ** _"I wish... For your freedom Genie!"_**

 ** _"Al!"_**

 ** _Using his last wish to make his end of the deal, The genie's golden cuffs were no longer attatched, and he was no longer a prison of the lamp_**

* * *

 ** _While traveling into the next world, Sora Donald and Goofy were swallowed by a space whale named monstro. When they woke up, they were showered on by items of sorts_**

 ** _"Hey! Who's there!?"_**

 ** _The boy that was throwing this revield himself to be a wooden boy in traverse town that was in the gift shop before the 3 left_**

 ** _"Oh, it's just Pinocchio. PINOCCHIO!?"_**

 ** _A kricket who was traveling with donald and goofy jumped up on sora's shoulder who knew the wooden boy, as they were from the same world_**

 ** _"Pinocchio? where are you going? Pinocch!"_**

 ** _The wooden boy walked over to a ship with Sora and the Others not to far ship had a man on board_**

 ** _"So how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"_**

 ** _"Oh my. So the whale swallowed all of you too? My goodness. My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. Pinocchio?"_**

 ** _As they were talking, Pinocchio had ran deeper into the whale, so Sora and the others offered to go looking for him and eventually found the wooden boy_**

 ** _"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back. This is no time for games"_**

 ** _"But Sora, I thought you liked games"_**

 ** _Behind Pinocchio was Riku_**

 ** _"Or are you to cool to play them now that you have the keyblade?"_**

 ** _"Riku? What are you doing here? What about Kairi? Did you find her?"_**

 ** _"Catch us and mabey i'll tell you what i know"_**

 ** _Riku than grabbed Pinocchio's hand and the 2 went deeper into the belly of the beast. Eventually they caught up with The 2, and Pinocchio ran behind Riku_**

 ** _"What's the matter with you? What are you thinking?"_**

 ** _"I was about to ask you the same thing Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"_**

 ** _"I do"_**

 ** _their confersation was interupted by a scream from Pinocchio coming from the next room. He was being held by another shadow. This one holding it in it's cage like mouth. The 4 of them were able to scare it off an managed to free Pinocchio, but the shadow dropped in into a hole and riku quickly followed behind. Once sora donald and goofy followed soon after, they saw Geppetto praying to riku to give him back his son_**

 ** _"Sorry old man. I have some unfinnished buisness with this puppet. Not many puppets have hearts. Mabey he can help someone who lost theirs"_**

 ** _"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?"_**

 ** _"What do you care about her?"_**

 ** _Riku than went in onother area of the whale, with Sora's team not far behind_**

 ** _"Let Pinocchio go riku"_**

 ** _"A puppet that lost it's heart to the heartless... mabye it holds the key to helping Kairi. Let's join forces and save her"_**

 ** _Sora could see riku was not the same, and prepared to fight_**

 ** _"You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"_**

 ** _"At least he still has a conscience. You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!_**

 ** _As Sora talked, the little cricket ran as fast as he could to the puppet_**

 ** _"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it"_**

 ** _When he stopped talking, a light on his nose shined, and his nose gew longer_**

 ** _"Oh! I guess i'm ok!_**

 ** _Before they could celebrate any longer, Riku called the "heartless" from before to attack sora. Enough time for pinoccio to get back to his father and for riku to escape. When they defeated the heartless, the whale sneezed out the gang as they headed to the next world_**

* * *

 _ **When they arived to the next world, they changed their apperance to sea animals in an underwater world. They soon encountered a mermaid with red hair, a yellow flownder, and a crab all swiming very fast and came face to face with the new sea creatures**_

 _ **"where are you from?**_

 _ **"We're from kind of far away. And we're not really use to these waters"**_

 _ **After getting use to swiming in this world, they were soon attacked by the heartless but sora was able to defeat them. They all headed for the palice to meet the mermaid's, named Ariel, father**_

 _ **"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Who are they"**_

 _ **"They helped us fight off those creatures"**_

 _ **"We came to find the keyhole"**_

 _ **"There's no such thing! Certanly not here"**_

 _ **"But daddy"**_

 _ **"Not another word!"**_

 _ **The 4 friends, after meeting in a secret place Ariel has, tried looking for the Keyhole. They found a crystal tritant that looked like the same shape as a badge in Ariel's secret place, but it did not reviel this world's "Keyhole" and they 4 were interupted by King Tritan, who emidiantly destroyed the tritant which made Ariel so broken hearted, she swam fast out of the gurato**_

 _ **"Young man, you are not from another ocean. You're from another world! Arn't you"**_

 _ **As soon as those words left his mouth, Sora Donald and Goofy were shocked he knew that**_

 _ **"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds"**_

 _ **"Of course i know that"**_

 _ **"I thank you for saving my daugter, but there is no room in my ocean for you or your key"**_

 _ **The 3 decided to say goodbye to their new friend Ariel, and her 2 fiends Seebastian the crab and flounder the... flounder, before they left to find the keyhole on there own. When they tried finding them in the palace, King tritan was beaten on his throne, Ariel was comferting him, and they were about to be attacked by an octopuss lady who weilded king tritan's tritant**_

 _ **"I'm afraid you're a little late handsom"**_

 _ **Before Sora and co could say something, the lade vannished in a puff of black ink**_

 _ **"The tritant... we must get it back"**_

 _ **"My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!**_

 _ **Sora nodded in agreement and the 4 searched for Ursula's location and found her in her own gratto. After battling her and defeating her 2 minions, flotsam and jetsem, She gain a larger more gigantic form that Sora and the others were barely able to defeat. After they retrieved the tritant back, King Tritan revieled that the Crystal, the badge, and his own tritant could all reviel where they keyole is. They went back to Ariel's grotto, repaired the crystal, and sealed the keyhole**_

 _ **"Sorry for lying to you"**_

 _ **"It's ok. If you can travel to other worlds, mabey i can to. So many places i want to see. I know i'll get there someday**_

 _ **Sora said his goodbyes and headed to the next world**_

* * *

 _ **The next world Sora and the others traveled to was a spooky world called Halloween Town. Once again they changed apperence to fit in, but this time they changed into spooky creatures of the night. The mayor of this world, who was short, and a very tall hat and 2 faces glued together, spoke out of a megaphone with an announcment**_

 _ **"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmeres: Jack Skellington!"**_

 _ **Out of a spooky well poring green water came a very tall skelliton with a frmal suit and bat tie who got help with his introduction by, the heartless?**_

 _ **"Thank you, thank you. But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I'm going to onsult the doctor"**_

 _ **Jack and the mayor went there separate ways. Sora decided they should follow the skelliton to his doctor. They saw a man in a wheel chair with a brain cap and a platypus bill for a mouth. Jack decided that they needed to put a heart into the heartless, but they needed a key. Sora decided to humor jack and unlock the heart**_

 _ **"Well done Sora. I'd like you to be a part of this year's Halloween"**_

 _ **After the Doctor gained all the ingrediants, he fired up a machine, but it failed to get the heartless to help with jack's dance**_

 _ **"Let's try adding memory. Sally! Sally's got the memory we need"**_

 _ **"Sora, would you like to come along?"**_

 _ **"Sure"**_

 _ **The 4 went to look for this "Sally" but were interupted when the heartless were attacking in town. They were able to find sally, along with jack's ghost dog Zero, behind a hedgestone hidding from the attack and asked for her memory. So she gave them some dead flowers**_

 _ **"Jack, why don't you try something else? There's still time"**_

 _ **"Nothing could beat what i've got planned! Trust me. You're going to love it!"**_

 _ **They all headed back to the doctor's and completed the heart. But before they could put it in the heartless, 3 children who looked like they were ready for trick-or-treating tripped the doctor and nabbed the heart. Thry tracked them down to a place that jack recognized belonging to someone called oogie boogie and encountered the sack of bugs himself, and jack demanded the heart back, but he ate it in order to gain controll of this world's heartless, but only 2 gargoyle like came to his attention**_

 _ **"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!"**_

 _ **They were able to defete the Oogie Boogie man twice and headed back with no heart in hand**_

 _ **"Sally, why didn't i listen to you?"**_

 _ **"Don't feel bad jack. We'll come up with another plan for halloween. Next time, we'll do it together"**_

 _ **Sora Donald and Goofy decided to leave the 2 alone and headed to the next world. Or at least, a pirate ship from the next world**_

* * *

 _ **Sora got separated by Donald and Goofy on the pirate ship, to encounter riku boarding**_

 _ **"Good to see you again"**_

 _ **"Where are donald and goofy?"**_

 _ **"Are they that important to you? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her"**_

 ** _Riku stepped aside to reviel Kairi behind him, who was in a trance like sleep_**

 ** _"Kairi!"_**

 ** _"While you were off goofing around, I finally found her"_**

 ** _Sora tried to go up to see her, but was interupted by a pirate captain with a hook for a hand_**

 ** _"Why are you sidding with the heartless?"_**

 ** _"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now i have nothing to fear"_**

 ** _Sora was ambushed by some heartless, one of them a shadow of Sora, and Sora was dropped below deck to crash onto Donald and Goofy. When he got off, met a boy covered in green who flipped over to them_**

 ** _"Looking for a way out? I'm the answer to your prayers"_**

 ** _"But you're stuck in here too, arn't you?"_**

 ** _Just than, a small ball of light came flying around Sora, which was covering a cute little fairy with a green leaf dress who spoke in bell rings_**

 ** _"Tinkerbell, what took you so long? So you found wendy? There was another girl there too?"_**

 _ **The boy introduced himself as Peter Pan, and he and Sora agreed to work with each other, but only till the find Wendy and Kairi. As they searched the cabin, peter was flying next to the group**_

 _ **"So, uh, how come you can fly?"**_

 _ **"Anyone can fly. You wanna try? Just a little bit of pixie dust"**_

 _ **Tinkerbell sprinckled the 3 with yellow dust allowing them to fly, but they couldn't quite get it to work and fell face first to the ground. Sora, Peter and the others were finaly able to find Wendy in a room just above them**_

 _ **"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!"**_

 _ **"What!? I'll be right up there! Hold on!"**_

 _ **"Wendy? Is there another girl in there with you?"**_

 _ **"Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep"**_

 _ **"Kairi? Kairi!"**_

 _ **Sora barely saw Kairi up there, and was thankful and happy that she was, though only a few small twitches, moving. But before they could get up there, the pirates came and took both her and wendy**_

 _ **"Hey, let's get up there!"**_

 _ **When they finaly got to the captain's quarters, Riku was holding Kairi and escaped after sending a more powerful shadow sora, whos sora was able to defeat. Peter checked to see if wendy was ok, but was being bothered by Tinkerbell**_

 _ **"Come on Tink, not now!"**_

 _ **In saddness, the little fairy flew away from peter and pan had to go take wendy home. When they exsited the captains quarters, the captain of the ship, Captain Hook who stopped sora earlier, informed sora and Co that riku left the ship with kairi and captured tinkerbell to keep Sora Donald and Goofy aboard vessile**_

 _ **"Hand over the keyblade and i'll spare your lives. Be glad i'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So which will it be?The keyblade, or the plank?"**_

 _ **Sora chose the ladder, or plank, and jumped right off, but was able to gain the power to fly thanks tinkerbell, Peter came to save him, Tink, Donald and goofy and fought against the heartless**_

 _ **"P-Peter Pa- BLAST YOU!"**_

 _ **"Ready** **to** **make**_ **_a_** _**splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"**_

 _ **The 4 heros knocked Hook right off his own boat, and left him torun away from a big crocodile, leaving the others alone on the ship**_

 _ **"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til i tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not"**_

 _ **"You can bring her to neverland sometime. Than she can trie it herself"**_

 _ **"If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know i will"**_

 _ **They all flew to a clock tower wendy was at, and after fixing it, Sora was able to find the keyhole. The next world the trio would visit would be where riku took kairi**_

 _ **(end treasured memories)**_

* * *

Ruby woke up, once again, on the ground surrounded by Weiss, Sora and Kairi. Weiss and Kairi were able to help while sora took a step back

Sora: See what i mean?

Ruby: Ok you might have a point

Sora: Ruby, i'm so sorry!

Ruby: Sora, it's fine. No mental or physical damage

Weiss: Ok, so we know what, or who, causes your faints. Now the question is why

Ruby: I don't know! All i know is that when i faint, i get these strange visions

Kairi: Visions?

Ruby: Yeah visions. I didn't want to tell anyone because, mabye with the exception of Yang, no one would believe me

Sora: Well, what do you see in these visions of yours?

Ruby: Well, i see little kid vertions of you, actually, Sora

Sora/Kairi/Weiss: What?!

Weiss was shocked, but not as shocked as Sora and Kairi

Ruby: Yeah. And you are with Riku and Kairi, and you live on some islands, and than some creepy man in a robe talks about what i asume is evil stuff, and than, above the islands comes... uh...

Sora: The darkness

Ruby was surprised that Sora finnished her sentance for her, and wasn't thinking she was crazy and said it in a normal, but mysterious, tone

Ruby: What?

Sora: And than riku was swallowed by the darkness, and than i was attacked by shadows, and i went into the cave to see Kairi phasing right threw me, and than i get sucked into the darkness to end up in a world called traverse town. Am i right?

Ruby was even more surprised that Sora was able to say the words that she would have said

Ruby: Uh, Yes?

Weiss: What!? How did you know that?

Sora: What you were seeing, Ruby, wern't just visions. They were my memories

Ruby: Really!? Wait... ar-are you saying that

Sora stopped ruby by forming a stop motion with his hand

Sora: We are from another world


	10. Secrets Revieled

Both Ruby and Weiss were in shock when he finnished Ruby's sentence and said they were from another world. Ruby started studdering and trid to continue and ask questions

Ruby: S-So, all that s-stuff about th-the heartless and.. keyholes and other worlds, a-all of that is r-real?!

Sora gave a sigh of disapointment and shook his head to say yes. Ruby couldn't contain her excitment and screamed like a fan girl meeting their biggest boy band crush in real life

Ruby: YOU ARE AWESOME! With the magic, and traveling to other worlds, and, and UGH! Wow

Weiss: Now just wait a miunet! You are all from another world? That's preety hard to stomache

Kairi: No, it's true. We are all from another world that doesn't use dust, or aura or semblances. Ruby, countinue with your Sora, try to guess what she will say next

Sora: Good idea. That otta prove it

Ruby: Alright alright. So, you woke up next to a dog and got attacked by a guy with a giant sword, who beat the crap out of you, and took you to a little apartment building where you askd him-

Sora: What happened to my home, my island. Riku, Kairi...

Ruby gave another screach of excitment, and Weiss was standing there, bewildered about being proven wrong

Weiss: So,you really are from another... oh, i think i'm also going to faint

As she fell to the ground, Weiss was caught by Ruby and Kairi who helped her back up to her feet

Sora: This is why Yen Sid told us not to tell anyone. They would be to focused on what worlds outside of remnant are like, not be able to handle it, and get distracted in classes

Ruby: Don't worry we won't tell. It's just, GAH YOU ARE AWESO-

Kairi held her hand infront of Ruby's face to calm her down

Kairi: Alright, Ruby, when i remove my hand, i want you to steadily breathe in and out. In and out

Ruby knoded her head, and once kairi removed her hand, Ruby steadily breathed in and out for about 7 times untill she was cool. Weiss had to do it 13 times, and the 2 were able to act normaly

Sora: Alright. Have you both accepted it?

Ruby and Weiss knodded their heads at the same time and were also able to talk the same

Weiss: Well, that must be it than

Sora: What?

Weiss: You guys are from another world, so obviously you have powers that make people faint like that and see you past adventures

Sora: Ok 1, i don't have that power. 2, this never happeded with other worlds. And 3, if we did do that, why is it when Lea and Kairi helped Yang and Jaune up in their fights?

Weiss: It was woth a shot to guess

Ruby: Ok, new question. Why are you in this world?

Sora: It's brobably best if we give all 4 of you the story after tonight

Ruby: Wait, you're also going to tell Blake and Yang?

Sora: You girls are a team. A team sould know something all at once if they want to work together

Weiss: He's got us there

Sora: Look, can we just pretend we're from this world untill tonight, and go to the transmit tower?

Sora said as he walked pass them, not noticing a girl with orange hair he was going to bump into, making them both colaps to the ground. Sure enough, he bumped into a girl with orange hair, making them both colaps to the ground. When Sora was able to see what he had done, he emidiantly got up

Sora: Oh, i'm so sorry. Are you ok?

?: Don't worry about it. Not a scratch

When the girl got up, Weiss and Ruby both recognised the girl to be penny from the whole "Blake secret" Thing they went threw before the 1st semester ended

Ruby: Penny?

Penny: Ruby? Uh...

Ruby: Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks

Sora: You 2 know each other?

Penny: S-sorry. I think you're confused. (hickup) Uh, I've got to go

The girl walked away from the group as fast as she could, waving back at them

Weiss: What was that about?

Ruby: I don't know. But i'm going to find out. You guys make your call, I'll meet up with you later

Before Weiss could say wait, the girl had already started to catch up to penny

Sora: Uh, mind telling us how you know Penny?

Weiss: Well we don't really know her. She just started following us around one day and- HEY! How do you know penny?!

Kairi: You think everyone here doesn't know the exsistance of other worlds?

Weiss: She knows!? How does she know?

Sora: Sorry Weiss, but that's a secret we promised to keep. Let's just go over and get what ever information we can get

Sora and Kairi started to go over to the transmit tower, and Weiss soon followed. By the time They got to the front doors, Ruby and Penny were who knows where

* * *

The main hall alone was huge, with many students using variouse machines around the area. Weiss, Sora and Kairi used an elevator to get up to the top floor. When they got in said elevator, a voice started to speek inside

Voice: Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may i help you?

Weiss: We'd like to go to the communications room please

Voice: Absolutly. Could you please place one of your scrolls on the terminal to verify some identity?

Weiss took out her scroll and did just that

Voice: Perfect! Thank you miss schnee

While in the elevator, Weiss talked to Sora and Kairi

Weiss: Alright. Seeing how we are contackting people who know my father, I'd like to ask if you both be on your best behavior

Sora: What do you think we are? Idiots? Of couse we'll behave

Weiss: Just making sure. You don't seem like the most polite of gentalmen

Sora: And what's that suppose to mean?

Weiss: Nothing. Just smile and act natural

Before the argument could go on any furthur, they arrived at the top. When they went to the front desk, a digital cecratary showed up, stunning Sora and Kairi a little bit

Cercratary: Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?

Weiss: We need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas

Cecratary: Absolutly. If you could head over to terminal 3, i'll patch you through

Weiss: Thank you

Weiss did a tiny bow, and just as they headed over to the terminal, Sora and Kairi waved bye, and the cecratary waved back. The 3 headed over to terminal 3 and prepaired for another call. Weiss gave a jester that told Sora and Kairi to smile, and they did, just when another cecratary was shown on the monitor

Schnee Company Cecratary: Thank you for calling the Atlas- oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon. Who are those with you?

Weiss: Just fellow students at Beacon.

Schnee Company Cecratary: Oh. Well, would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well

Weiss: No thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list

Weiss took out her scroll and placed it in an insert place for scrolls, which the cecratary looked at, who gave a look of suspition

Schnee Company Cecratary: I see... If you don't mind... What may ask is this for?

Sora: Just a project our 2 teams are working on

Weiss: Yep. Nothing else

Schnee Company Cecratary: Uh, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am

Weiss: Well than, i'll be sure to treat them with care

Schnee Company Cecraraty: Right... Very well. The data is being transfered to your scroll now

Weiss: Wonderfull. That will be all than

Schnee Company Cecratary: Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?

Weiss: Yes, I'm sure

Before Weiss said that, Sora could have sworn he saw a really quick frown from Weiss, but she quickly faked a smile

Schnee Company Cecrayary: Well than, have a nice day

The monitor turned off, and Weiss didn't hesitate to frown, and walked away from the terminal, with Sora and Kairi quickly follwoing, concerned about Weiss

Kairi: You ok Weiss? You want to talk about it?

Weiss: I'm fine. You don't have to worry

Sora: If you say so... Let's wait for the getting called to Yang's place in our dorm

Weiss: Alright

The 3 got back onto the elevator and went down, waiting for the time to meet Yang and the others

* * *

Ruby had met with Penny to ask what happened at the docks and why she ran away after fworting Torchwick. While walking, the stubled across a showcase from General Ironwood about upcoming deffence for the kingdom. 2 of the soldiers there saw the 2 and Penny ran with Ruby trying to catch up with her, but she almost got hit by a truck. Thankfully, and unexpectidly, Penny stopped the truck with her bere hands, and ran off after making sure the driver was ok. Ruby was able to catch up to penny and try to find out whatjust happeded

Ruby: Penny! Please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?

Penny: I-I cant. Everything's fine (hickup) I-I don't want to talk about it (hickup)

Ruby: Penny if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you

Penny: No, no, no, you wouldn't understand

Ruby: Let me try. You can trust me

Penny: You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?

Ruby: I promise

Penny: Ruby... I'm not a real girl

She unraveled her hands, an Penny showed they were scratched. But instead of showing blood, her insides showed metal. Ruby was surprised by this

Ruby: oh

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Weiss had arrived in the dorm of team SKRL. On the left and right sides of the room, only on bed. But on the top of the room when entering, there were 2 beds next to each other, and the one on the left side had a miror. Weiss took a seat on the bed on the left side, and noticed a picture of Lea with 2 other kids. They both looked familiar to Weiss. The boy had top long spikey golden brown hair, and the girl had black hair that lookedplain. While the boy looked familiar to Weiss, she was more interested in the girl. She looked very familiar, but Weiss couldn't put it on the top of her toung. Before she countinued to try and figure it out sooner, the white haired girl was interupted by Sora talking

Sora: Welcome to our dorm!

Weiss also noticed 2 pictures next to the 2 beds next to each other. One looked like Little kid vertions of Sora, Riku and Kairi on a beach. Sora was clashing wooden swords with riku, and kairi was laying on her stomache with her arms holding her head up, looker inocent as ever. The other was with Sora and Riku standing with a bunch of rainbow animals. Including a cat, a bat, a dog/unicorn hybrid, a panda, and elephant and so man more it was hard to count

Weiss: What's with all the pictures?

Sora: Oh these are pictures of us on past adventures

Kairi picked up looking at the picture of her, Sora and Riku, and sighed

Kairi: Man. It feels like yesturday we were dreaming of using a raft to sail and discover new worlds

Sora: Yeah

Sora went over to kairi and put hia arm around her shoulder, trying to comfert her

Weiss: So, you are all actualy from another world?

Sora: Yep. Came here to train, because our master thinks that ospin's school can teach us much faster than he could

Weiss: I guess your master doesn't think he's good enough for you 4

Kairi: No, it's just that, he told us that this world teaches young men and women around our age at every school, where he gets new piuple in who knows how long, so he's confinced that Ospin can teach us better than he can

Weiss: So wait, Ospin also knows about other worlds?

Sora: Yeah. Yen Sid knew many of the people here long ago when he was very young and on a special mission. Ever sence he met Ospin, and a few other people, Ospin has been in toutch with Yen Sid for many years now

Weiss: I guess there are a lot of people who know about other worlds

Sora: Not really, but there are quite a few people who knew about other worlds before the king was even trained

Weiss: YOU KNOW ROYALTY!?

Kairi: Quite a few kings, queens, princes and princesses actualy

Sora: Let's see, king mickey, simba, king triton, queen of hearts, the emporer from the land of dragons, the beast, the 7 princesses of heart...

Weiss: Uh! I wish i knew you when you traveled to those worlds. Meeting so many lines of royalty

Kairi giggled and tried to keep it it

Sora: Mabye we'll take you 4 to another world one day. But for now, let's focus on finding out what the white fang are up to. Now where is Ruby?

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. Ruby was trying to take in how Penny was basicly a robot

Ruby: Penny, I-I don't understand

Penny: Most girls are born, but i was made. I'm the worlds's first sythetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real...

Ruby looked back at penny's hands and closed them up

Ruby: Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?

Penny: I don't, um... You're taking this extrodanaraly well

Ruby: Well i found out something preety big about my friend Sora today. After learning that, i think i can-

Penny: Wait. You're friends with Sora?

Penny let go of Ruby's comferting hands, and both of them were shocked at how the other knows Sora

Ruby: Wait, you know Sora to?

Penny: Yeah... By secret, do you mean...

Penny pointed up to the skies, and Ruby nodded at her gester

Ruby: How do you know about other worlds though?

Penny: Well, when he and his friends first got here with Master Yen Sid to enroll them at your academy, Mr. Ironwood was over there talking about stuff with Ospin, and i was there at the time. While the adults talked, Mr. Ironwood said it was ok for me to know they were from another world, as long as i didn't tell anyone

Ruby: The general ? The general also know about other worlds?!

Penny: Yep. How did you find out though?

Ruby: Well, i'm, kind of having visions which are memories of Sora's past adventures across a veriaty of different worlds, and when i told, him he said that all of what i am seeing did happen to him. We don't know why it happens when i toutch him though, but i promised that me and my team would keep all that a secret

Penny: Well good. So, can you keep my secret to?

Ruby: Of course. Just know, that you're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart and soul, i can feel it

Penny: Oh! Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could ever have!

Penny pulled Ruby in for a huge squeese, giving Ruby a hard time to breathe

Ruby: I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!

Penny let go, giving Ruby time to breathe

Penny: Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him!

Ruby: Wow, he built you all by himself?

Penny: Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood

Ruby: I guess that's why those guys are after you?

Penny: Yeah. They just arn't sure if i'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save our world, but i still have a lot to learn. That's why my father let me come to the vital festivele. I want to know what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament

Ruby: Penny what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace

Penny: That's not what Ironwood said. But Yen Sid did say we were, for now, safe from the heartless

Ruby: The heartless?

The girls were soon interupted by the soldiers about to enter ally

Penny: You have to hide!

Penny than picked up Ruby and, having no where else to hide her, put here to a neer by dumpster

Ruby: Penny! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them I can help you!

Penny: It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone mine or Sora's secret. Okay?

Ruby: I promise

Penny closed the lid on the dumpster, listaning to what Penny was saying to the 2 soldiers. But Ruby was also curiouse about those "heartless" that penny mentioned. She heard about them in some of the visions she had, but didn't know what they were. When Ruby snapped out of her small trance, she opened the lid, and saw that Penny and the souldiers were gone

* * *

Yang and Neptune had just gotten to the streat to where Yang's friend aparently was. She parked her bummblebee, and she and Neptune got off, Neptune being amazed at Yang's driving skills

Yang: Well would you look at that. No other cars, modercycles, or anything that would indicate that Lea and Riku beat us. And they said they could beat us here

Neptune: And where exactly is here?

As the 2 walked inside, they walked by 2 men who were horrified at Yang's apperence, and dashed over to the main door, blocking the doors so the 2 couldn't enter, so Yang blew up the doors and she and Neptune entered in

Yang: Guess who's back?

As Yang was all relaxed, other men had guns pointed at Yang. As all this was happening, the music in the background was studdering. Yang glared at the DJ, who had a bear head on him, and he turned off the music completely

Neptune: Yeah, so could you define friend for me?

Before the men shot, the owner of the place, who wen't by the name junior, stopped them and cut in front to see Yang

Junior: Blondie! You're here. It's about time

Yang: Aw, did you miss me Junior?

Junior: No, but your friends told me that you'd be here

Yang: Uh, friends?

Junior and his men backed off for a good view of the bar area of the club, where Yang and Neptune were shocked at who was there. Riku and Lea. Both their jaws dropped as wide as they could, and the 2 rushed over to the Red and White haired boys

Yang: RIKU!? LEA!? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Lea: Looks like our ride was faster. We came over here, waiting on you 2 for like, 4 hours

Nepune: 4 hours?! That's when we all left to our own groups!

Yang: Yeah, and there arn't any cars or bikes or anything that you can use for quck transportation. Did you 2 walk over here?

Riku: Well i guess you could say this was just the tortis and the hair

Yang: But we only stopped once to get gas. Who are you people?

Lea: Sometimes, i don't know my self

Lea said as he took a sip of a glass of water

Junior: I don't mean to interupt blond- er, sir, but they said you were coming to talk to me?

Yang: Right. focus on you you 2 beat us later. Junior, we would like to talk to you about-

(Insert simple and clean opening form)

Just than, Riku's scroll startd to ring, slightly killing the mood for yang, and the 2 teans got up, seeing it was from Sora

Riku: Hang on, it's Sora. You and Neptune...

Riku looked behind Yang, Yang looking at where he was looking, to see neptune trying to hit on some twins

Neptune: Sup

Twins: Whatever

The 2 said at the same time, walking away from the blue haired boy

Riku: Or just you, can talk to junior about what he knows. Lea and i will check what's up

Riku and lea left to the dance arena, as yang had a seat at the bar with junior going to the back as the bar tender

(End Simple and Clean)

Riku opened the scroll, and he and lea saw Sora, Kairi, and Weiss all looking at the 2

Riku: Hey. How's your mission going

Weiss: Good, we got what we could, but, um...

Sora: They know we're from another world

Lea/Riku: WHAT!

Riku and Lea yelled so loud, almost everyone, with the exception of Yang and Junior, turned at thr 2 boys. They both tried to pass it off as an inconvinience to everyone, and talked very angrily at Sora

Riku: Sora, ithought we all agreed to not tell this world that!

Kairi: Well, Ruby was going to figure it out eventually

Lea: What would make you think she would figure it out without you telling?!

Sora: Well, we found out what happens when she faints. She gains visions, which turn out to be memories of my past adventures. It was only a matter of time before she put 2 and 2 together

Riku: She gains you memories? D-Did she see me in there by any chance?

Sora: Well, she said she saw us on the islands. I guess she started from when i first go a keyblade. But if see did see you in some visions and what happened on our first great adventure, I'm sure we can explain

Weiss: Explain what? What happened

Riku: I'd rather not talk about it. So what now?

Kairi: Well, we all talked about it, and all 3 of us agree that we sould tell Yang and Blake

Lea: But Yen Sid told us not to

Weiss: But if me and Ruby have this big a secret to keep from those 2, things may turn out for the worst. I mean, we can handle not telling, say, JNPR or any other teams we're friends with. But no letting our whol team know?

Both Riku and Lea pondered a miunet, trying to figure out what was the best thing to do, untill they agreed

Riku: Alright. You 4 can at least know

Lea: Besides, i've grown quite attached to you girls, and it's been getting harder not to tell you

Sora: Than it's decided. We'll all tell Blake and Yang that we are from another world after we've all completed our mission. Speaking of which, how is you mission going

Lea: Well, while we were having this conversation, Yang is currently getting the info out of some guy named Junior

Sora: Alright than. Good luck, and we'll meet tonight and tell them. See ya

Sora hung up his scroll, and Riku closed his. He and Lea than went to see how Yang as going, but it looked like she wasn't getting anything out of junior

Junior: I don't know

Yang: How can you not know?

Junior: I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him sence the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, i lent him my men, and none of them ever came back

Neptune: So where did they go?

Junior: What kind of stupid answer is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?

Yang: Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what i want!

Junior: I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and i guess he wasn't happy them! WHICH IS SOMETHING I CAN RELATE TO!

His men at the door stood with their heads down in shame when he said that, and riku put his hand on a very angry Yanf's shoulder

Riku: Yang, he clearly isn't in on The white fang enough. Let's just go

Junior: I'd do what your friend is saying and go bother someone else's club

Yang put he fist under Junior's jaw, making him flinch a little, and the 4 teens left

Lea: Did we get everything we need?

Yang: We got everything we can. What did Sora want

Riku: Let's just say that after tonight, we need to talk with you and blake

Yang: Okay... Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck

* * *

Blake and Sun had succesfuly sneaked into where the white fang was having a meeting, putting on the grim masks and Blake letting her bow down revieling her cat ears. Many different faunest attened the meeting, rather they be White fang on the left side of the audience or new members on the right, to be greated by who else but Roman Torchwick, wearing his classic white jacket, black bullar hat, and weilding his shot gun cane. Many new faunests were surprised to say the least, and to say the most would be angry. But the members that were already recruted and wearing the white fang drone suit were chearing, and some were even clapping

Torchwick: Thank you, thank you! Please hold your applause

Dear faunist: What's a human doing here?

Torchwick: I'm glad you asked dearie. Now i'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST! Case in point. So i understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet : killed

As he spoke, Sun was very confused at his speach

Sun: So is he going somewhere with this, or...

Torchwick: But, before the claws come out, I would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a comman enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government. Military. Even the schools. They're all to blame for your rotten llife

As the speach went on, many faunests and white fang members were chearing, which made Blake and Sun worried

Torchwick: And thy're all pests that need to be delt with. Fortunatly, i'm the best exterminator around. No offence to any rodents in the room

Torchwick smaped his fingers, and some white fangs revieled a giant mech suit robot, as the croud roared at the robot

Sun: Uh that's a big robot

Blake: How did he get that?

Torchwick: As some of you may have heard, this right here, is Atlas's newest line of deffence against the scary things in our world. And thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. And this is only surprise number 1!

Many faunests were chearing even more at the robot alone, but the news of another surprise for them made the cheer even louder, and this news concerned Blake and Sun even more

Torchwick: Yeah i bet this was the best i have, but my next little announcment is even better than this hunk of nuts and bolts here. Sadly, i'm not to sure you'll be to happy with it at first. Come on out you old coot

 _(Insert Xehanort's theme from kingdom hearts here)_

when torchwick was done, he went over to where a girl with pink and brown hair with a white jacket, giving room for an old man to walk up to the stage. The man in question light brown skin and was bald, but had a small white bierd. His eyes were a golden yellow and his ears were pointed. He woar a black jacket with a white suit underneath, long black pants, dark gray boots, and white gloves. Despite his age,the man intimidated Blake and upset the new faunest even more than when Torchwhick first showed up on stage. One faunest, who was a bull faunest wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and light brown hair, even went up on stage

Bull faunest: Alright, i can try to deal with 1 human, but 2 is where i draw the line. You're inviting more and more humans into the white fang,and mocking our species

Torchwick: Well if you don't like this, why don't you try fighting the old man?

The old man allowed it and stood still with his arms out. The bull faunist, thinking this would be an easy fight, got ready to charge right at him. When he started running, and just a mila second away from getting hit by the horns, the old man dodged and stood to the right of the mans side, with his arms behind his back. The faunist was shocked, but tried to punch and roundhouse kick the old man, but the attacks were dodged with ease, and it seamed like the old man wasn't even trying. The bull faunist tried to headbut the old man, but the old man extended his right arm and started forging a weapon that countered and stunned the faunist. While he was stunned and the weapon was still fotging, the old man used his free hand to send the faunist flying far away to the end of the wearhouse with a sudden gust of wind. When his weapon was done forhing, Blake and Sun looked back at the old man and Blake was shocked at what he weilded

Blake: A keyblade?!

Sun: You know that thing?

Blake: Sort of. Sora and his friends can all weild them, but theirs don't look so... Dark

The 2 looked back at the keyblade in it's intimidating form. All if it was black and silver, with the bow being 2 black bat wings leading up to the start of the stem, which was shaped like an animal with a mane and 2 sets of devil horns. the rest of the stem had a hole in it, making it look like 2 pillars untill the connected once again at the top which showerd and crystal eye. The ward resembled a seith in a way with it extending from the eye. when he held the blade with one hand, and had his other hand behind his back, 11 other man came out of separate dark portals behind him. Each of them wearing a black coat with their hoods down, covering their faces

?: Faunest, and white fang, My name is Xehanort. And i am sure you are wondering why we 12 were allowed into your ranks? I will answer that question, but first i have a question for all of you. Who here knows what my weapon is called

Cehanort raised his Keyblade up to the skies, as the faunests tried to think of what it could be, outside of and intimidating giant key. Blake and Sun dare not say a word

Xehanort: Come now, there are no wrong answers

Most of the faunests had given up at what the weapon was, and Xehanort put his hand down, with his weapon still in his hand

Xehanort: None of you? That is understandable. The weapon you see here is called a keyblade. Despite it's apperence, this is an extreamly powerful weapon. And those who learn to master it, and it's powers, such as my self, are about as stong, if not stonger than 10 of these mech suits combined. And those who haven't quite got the hang of it can still fight, i'd say, 2 or 3 of these mech suits with ease

This statement interested many faunests and shocked our 2 spys

Sun: Wow. I never knew those guys could be so powerful!

Blake: Neither did I

Xehanort: But i'm sure you are all asking a similar question: "If these keyblades are so powerful, how come I never heard of them?" Well this world, like any other world, has had those who could weild Keyblades, but a new wielder has not shown up sence, I believe, The great war. Yes you heard me right. I said "world" you see, me and my associates here are from another world

This statement caused many of the faunests to give faces and gasps of shock, the white fang and Torchwick to smirk, and Blake to be totaly speachless

Xehanort: I know this sounds insane to you, but it is all true. You see on our travels to find a 13th vesil, we stummbled onto this world. And after meeting with your boss, white fang, we made an agreement to help you all with your cause. The destruction of all humans who pleauge this world! And you'll need my help as well. You see, we ar'nt the only keyblade weilders that are here in this world

The fauest, white fang, Sun and Blake were all drawn in even more to his speach, with Sun and Blake very interested to see if these keyblade weilders he Xehanort as speaking of were...

Xehanort: And they are...

Xehanort summoned out of his hand some strang light dust and infront of him were 4 explotions of dust, causing Blake's jaw to drop as the dust cleared to revieal holigrams of...

Xehanort: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea!

everyone, with the exception of Xehanort, the hooded figures, Sun and Blake all booed and hissed at the 4 images. Blake than remembered something Riku told her after their duel: " _Looks like we have another reason to be here"_ is that what he ment? When he said here, did he mean this world? Was this Xehanort the reason they were here? And if so, what did Riku mean by "another reason" were only a few questions racing inside Blake's head, as Xehanort walked at the end of the 4 holograms

Xehanort: These 4 hearts of light have gone and attended Beacon acadamy for soe training, but have agreed to help some students there overthrow the white fang, and break the world order! But i am here to help you. To help run them out, by force if needed

Applause and chears filled the wearhouse, but when he said "force" Blake was ver concerned

Xehanort: However, i do not intend to kill them

Many Faunist sighs of disapointment, while Blake gave a sigh of releafe

Xehanort: You see i need them alive, if i want to create a... Keyblade war. But do not think this means we will not fight them if we have to. Men and Women- No. BROTHERS AND SISTERS of the white fang, you shold rejoice! You should fell honored! You are gaining help from the orginasation to exterminate all huans of this world! I am Xehanort. And we are orginasation 13! And we are going to stomp out all hearts that are not faunist and send them back into the darkness from whene they came!

Xehanort snapped his fingers and the holigrams of Sora and the others disapered,and roars and clapps could be heard outside of the wearhouse, while Blake and Sun were left horrified. Xehanort took a step back letting Totchwick take the stand

Torchwick: See, not every human is so bad. You just have to know the right ones. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truely ready to fight for what you believe in, than these suits and orginazation 13 will be waiting for you. Any questions?

chears just as loud as the last filled the wearhouse. Blake was able to get out of her horrified state and realised that all of their big announcments were done, and she and Sun had no more reason to be here

Blake: We should get out of here

White fang elite: Will all new recrutes please come forward?

(end xehanort's theme)

All of the faunests walked up infront of the stage, except for Blake and Sun, while Torchwick was talking with Xehanort about the night

Torchwick: Well i'd say tonight was a succes. I can't believe theytook your word and believe you. I mean even i still can't believe it

Xehanort: Well wouldn't you believe anything if you saw a weapon appere out of thin air?

Torchwick: You know, i'm starting to like you guys

As they were talking, 2 of the hooded figures came up to Xehanort and Torchwick

Figure 1: I can sence a great deal of potential darkness in these men. I believe they might be very useful as heartless

Figure 2: And they would make powerful nobodies. If say, an accident were to happen to some of them, they would be more helpful as heartless and nobodies rather than this puny terrorist group

Torchwick: Hm, i'll keep that in mind

Figure 1: But i can feel 2 hearts that don't have as much darkness in them. True on is slowly starting to gain more and more, but still, i think we might have a few rats that snuck in here

Torchwick saw who the spys were, and wasn't happy

Torchwick: Those 2! Grrrr! I may need some help, but let's wait and see

Xehanort knoded, and torchwick walked twords Blake and a very scared Sun

Sun: He sees us

Blake looked around to see a cable box and came up with an idea

Blake: He can't see in th dark

She pulled out one of her guns and emidiantly shot the cable box

* * *

 **(Authors note: Yeah with over 6,458 words, you can see why long this took. I'm really sorry for how long this took, but i hope you enjoed this chapter. i know had fun. now i won't be able to work on the next chapter for 2 to 4 days because i have something i need to memorised for drama by monday or wednsday. and considering that the next chapter is going to be a big fight, it will probably take a while. but hey, after next week, it's christmas break so yeah. hey, mabye i'll rlease the next chapter on christmas as a gift for you all. who knows. see you all in the next chapter)**


	11. Fighting Metal

It had been quite some time sence Sora, Kairi and Weiss got all the info they could about any dust roberies from the CCT, so they were waiting for the time to meat up with Yang, Riku, Neptune and Lea. Sora was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head, Kairi was drawing her, Sora, Riku, and 2 animals that were standing like regular people. One was a dog wearing mostly green, the other a duck wearing blue, and Weiss was sitting on Lea's bed trying to figure out who the girl was, but t no avail. She groned in frusteration and layed back on her back. Sora, hearing this, got up to see what has her frusterated

Sora: You ok Weiss? What's wrong?

Weiss: It's those 2 in the picture with Lea! They look so familiar, and i'm trying to figure it out why!

Sora gave a little chuckle after giving a quick look at the picture

Sora: I think i know why the boy looks familiar

Weiss: Well i'm more interested in the girl. And they craziest thing is that i've never met these 2 in my life! I haven't even seen either of the before seeing this picture, but they look so familiar. Especialy the girl!

Sora: Hu... Weird

Sora put his hand under his chin, when Weiss's scroll started ringing. She got up and answered to see Blake, who looked like she was running

Blake: Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-

Sun: HELP!

Sun's screams in the background was signal for Kairi to put her sketchbook down, and get up to see what they were running from. The 3 thought they saw a chunk of metal chasing after them

Sora: Alright, let's go!

The 3 ran out of SKRL's dorm as fast as they could to help out the 2 faunests

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an allyway_

Ruby got out of the dumpster Penny threw her in and got Blake's call and hear Sun's scream

Sun: They got a robot, and it's big, really big!

Ruby saw the robot chasing the 2 behind Blake, and got really excited

Ruby: Oh, I am not missing this!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside of Junior's club_

Yang and Neptune had gotten on bummble bee, and Riku and Lea stood by them when Blake called Yang. Yang answered, heard Sun's scream and saw a giant robot in the background

Sun: The Torchwick guy is in it! But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or-

Lea: We get it

Yang: Where are you guys?

Just than, Yang, Neptune, Lea, and Riku looked back to see the 2 faunests being chased by a giant robot

Sun: HURRY!

Neptune: I think that was them

Yang: Yeah i got it

Yang and Neptune drove off on bummblebee, and as soon as they were out of sight, Lea opened up a portal

Lea: You coming Riku?

Riku: Na, i think i'll take the fun way

Lea shrugged his soulders and ran into the portal. Once it closed, a blue aura surrounded Riku, and Riku jumped to the side of Junior's building, than zig-zag jumped to a building across from him, and did the same many times to catch up with the 2 faunests

* * *

The 2 faunests had jumped on some cars with Torchwick in the giant robot soon following, knocking out any cars in his way. The faunests were quick, but the robot didn't need to stop and jump to catch up. Yang and Neptune soon cameby riding bummblebee to try and help Blake and Sun

Yang: We've got to slow it down!

Neptune: Got it

Neptune was about to pull out a gun on his back, but Torchwick stalled him from doing so by raming into more cars trying to tip the modercycle

Yang: Hold on!

Neptune: Uh-oh

Yang sped by the cars that came crashing down on the 2, most of said dodges were very close to hitting Yang's modercycle. Neptune finally was able to pull out his gun and charged a shot of electricity, directly hitting the robot. He than changed his gun into a javolin, jumped off bummblebee, and stabbed the robotin the back. Blake and Sun had made it onto some trucks to see the blue haired boy was sruggling to stay on

Sun: Neptune, hang on!

Sun used his semblace to create some yellow, glowing, phasable clones of himself that charged up to the robot and exploded on impact. Sun was about to hit the robot with his numchucks, that both formed into a hard stick at the moment, but was cut off by Neptune flying off twords him, knocking both of them far off the road. The robot than had 3 powerfull fire balls blasted at it from the buildings next to the fight. Blake and Yang turned to see it was Lea, who had his keyblade out, running as fast as he could, and firing many fire blasts at the robot. Yang was than distracted by a blue comit that was zig-zaging from car to car, catching up to Torchwick. When the comit shot up above the robot, Yang was in awe to see that the comit was riku, and he slammed hard on the robot, creating a shock wave all over it. The robot did the same it did to Neptune and flung Riku off of it. This time Yang was able to catch Riku however, as he got on to yang's back

Yang: Riku? How did you do that?

Riku: For now, let's pretend that was my semblace

Yang: Pretend?

Yang was caught off short when 2 lightning bolts hit the robot. At the end off the road, Sora and Kairi had their keyblades up in the sky as Weiss froze a little bit of the road, causing the robot to slip off the road, and landed right in front of Ruby. Her teamates and SKRL all jumped next to each other prepaired to fight the giant robot. The 8 hunters and huntresses couldn't see it, but Torchwick was smircking an evil smirck as he turned on a microphone inside the robot

Torchwick: I would love to fight all 8 of you, especially Sora, Kairi, Riku and Lea...

The 4 keyblade weilders were shocked as soon as he said that

Sora: How does he know our names?!

Torchwick: But i have some friends who would like to see you

The 8 were cofused when he finnished saying that. Blake than heard from her hidden cat ears some kind of jumping sound behind the group. She turned, and Lea saw her turn, so he also turned to see a black coated figure on the shatered moon of remnant

(Insert shaded truths from kingdom hearts birth by sleep)

The figure was holding a stange looking weapon and prepaired it like he was about to slam down a hammer. The weapon was long and light blue. At the tip of it was a strange ninja star-like symbol surounded by a regular blue seal. The figure started to fall down and hit the 8 warriors. But Lea summoned his keyblade and clashed powerfully with the weapon. His other teamates and team RWBY all jumped back in shock from the sudden clash, which was so powerfull, it unraveled the figure's hood. Lea was beond shocked. The figure had long blue hair, an x shaped scar in between his 2 eyes, which were a golden shade of yellow, pointed ears, and a deadly look of death

Lea: Isa!

"Isa" jumpd back from their clash and stood like nothing happened

"Isa": Sorry, Axel, but i am not Isa. I am still Saix!

Lea: And i'm sorry i have to remind you, but i'm not Axel anymore. I'm Lea

Another sound was heard, this time Kairi heard it. She turned and instantly strted slashing cards that came flying at the group. Next to a pillar under the roads was onther hooded figure, who was... Claping?

Figure: Well, times can change in over half a year

The figure unvailed his hood to revial a man with blond hair that stuck to his head, had many earings on his ears, and was rocking a mustache that conected to his beard

Figure: You arn't the defencless little princess I saw back than. You've actually gotten some skill, Kairi

Lea pointed his keyblade at that man, who was jugeling some dice with one hand

Lea: Luxor! You're here to?!

?: That's not all!

All 8 of our heroes looked up to see another coated figure, but this one already had his hood down, revialing a man who had a scar and lost an eye

?: Have you 4 been good?

Sora: Xigbar?! What's the organization doing here?!

Saix: You'll be out of remnant before you find that out

Blake: Do you guys really know them?

Riku: Yeah, we've run into them a few times in the past

Blake: I see...

Luxor: We would love to tell you 4 girls about ow we know them, but we have force them to leave as soon as we can

Xigbar: Yeah, so let's get them out of Torchwick's way

Xigbar snapped his fingers and the 3 coated men, and team SKRL suddenly disapered, shocking team RWBY

Ruby: DA! Where did they go?!

Weiss: We have bigger problems right now!

Weiss was right, as the giant robot started to walk over to the girls

(end shaded truths)

* * *

The 4 gurdians of light and the 3 seakers of darkness had been telaported to the top of a building right next to where team RWBY was fighting the giant robot, and Kairi was the first to see this

Kairi: Why not team up with Torchwick?

Xigbar: And let you destroy his new toy? As if

Saix: Besides, you know very well those huntresses don't have anything to do with our clash

The 3 members of the orginazation got ready as Sora worked out a battle stratagy against the 3

Sora: Alright, Lea, you take care of Saix. Riku, you take care off Luxor. Kairi, you and me double team against Xigbar

Riku/Kairi/Lea: Right

Sora: Than break!

(insert 13th reflection from kingdom hearts 2.5)

The keyblade weilders all charged at their assighned opponents. Lea and Saix clashing his claymore with Lea's keyblade. Lea had to use both his hands, one on the bow, the other on the tip of his stem, while Saix used both his hands on his handle,both struggling against eachother

Lea: I don't get it Saix! We use to be friends!

Saix: Let's face it, we haven't been best friends since we joined the organization

Saix jumped back and bashed his claymore into the ground, sending 2 waves of blue flames at Lea, who was able to block both. Saix than thrusted his weapon into Lea's gut, than uppercutted his chin sending him flying. Lea was able to recover fast in the air, sending out his eternal flames at Saix. But Saix quickly blocked the 2 flaming saws, but didn't see Lea getting the chance to do a 3 way combo, and the 2 clashed their blades again

Riku was slicing card after card after card as Luxor's attack seamed to stay in that pattern for a while, just sending a card that riku easily swiped out of exsistance

Luxor: You know, i think i liked you best back when you looked like ansem. Or when you let him in your heart. I just can't decide

Riku growled at the gambler's comment, who summoned a stack of bigger cards behind himself, and jumped into the first card, than the stack fell and the cards scattered. The card Luxor was in jumped behind Riku as he threw 2 cards at the young boy, than flipped down again right when the attack made contackt with riku. Luxor was fast, as he was able to do this stratagy about 5 more times, untill riku sliced his 2 cards

Riku: Those days are over. I won't let that happen again

Luxor jumped out of his card and threw 2 dice in the air and catching them with the same hand that threw them

Luxor: Mabye, but you gave me my favorite thing to gamble on. How long until You went back to looking like yourself

Luxor than threw the dice at riku. As soon as they hit the ground, they got bigger and bounced just above Riku. As Riku looked up, he saw that snake eyes were looking down on him, and were about to shoot 2 beams of light that Riku succesfuly blcked with his keyblade. Luxor took this opertunity and threw some more cards Riku's way, They cut Riku, making him drop his arms, letting the beams of light hit him, shocking him in the proccess. Riku was able to stop the attack by throwing dark firaga with his free hand, destroying the 2 dice. Luxor tried to hide in a giant card again, but before he could scatter, Riku stabbed the deck, destroying the cards and injuring Luxor. Riku lunged at the 10th member, and just before it hit, luxor opened up a portal and jumped back in it, Riku following him

Xigbar had a similar plan when first attacking Sora and Kairi, mixed in with levatating to get some air advantage. He would shoot a bullet, than Sora or Kairi would slash away the bullets

Sora: Why are you guys here?

Xigbar: Are you kidding? We've been here for almost a month now

Kairi: We arn't asking how long, we're asking WHY you guys are here

Xigbar: Sorry, princess, but we don't want to spoil the surprise just yet

Xigbar soon needed to reload and kairi took this chance to preform an air combo on him. Sora than came and slashed Xigbar's back, making him crash down

Sora: Great job Kairi

Kairi: He he, thanks

Xigbar: Grrr! Clever little sneaks!

Xigbar got up and started levatating again. this time only a foot or 2 off the ground, and started circling around The 2 at high speeds, shooting 3 bullets every 2 seconds. But the 2 were able to block and deflect all of Xigbar's attacks. Than he telaported right above them and hit both Sora and Kairi on the soulder at the same time. Xigbar than telaported right infront of Kairi and kicked her back in the stoumache. He than took Sora's arm and threw the keyblade weilder across from him. Xigbar took this oprotunity to charge a powerfull arrow generated from both of his arrowguns, and the tricky sniper fired a big arrow of energy at Sora, but he was able to get up intime to deflect the arrow, forcing it in Lea's and Saix's direction

Sora: Lea!

Lea heard Soras voice and saw Xigbar's attack. Lea than came up with an idea. While still in his clash with Saix, he turned Saix around making his back face Xigbar's attack. By the time Saix turned, the attack already landed, bouncing off the man's back as horizantaly slashed Saix's chest, forcing the claymore weilder back intime for Lea to send the attack to Kairi, who sent the attack to Sora, who sent the attack back at Xigbar, making the attack fade away, and letting sora and kairi both slash him down to the top of the building. Just as Lea fist bumped the air, followed by a "Yes!", Saix backed the ground of the building with a shock wave, sending Lea super high in the air. Lea got up and somened his keyblade just in time as he and Saix clashed in the air. Then Lea fired firaga from his hand right in Saix's face. The lunar warrior cried out in pain, throwing his claymore in the air. Lea dicarded his keyblade and picked up the claymore and preformed a berserk combo on saix, ending with Lea throwing the claymore right into Saix's stomache sending him down

As that was happening, while xigbar was down, Sora and Kairi looked at how team RWBY was fairing out against torchwick. From their prospective, it wasn't going to great, as Yang was on top of the robot punching it, but the robot speeded backwards to a couple of pilars. Yang let go, and the robot punched yanf right threw even more pilars

Kairi: We have to get down their!

Sora: Right!

The 2 jumped high into the sky coming down to help teir friends, but Xigbar got up and soon followed

* * *

Ruby: Bumblebee!

Ruby shouted the next team attack they needed to preform against the robot. After yang got kicked back from the robot, Blake extended a ribbon for yang to hold onto. Blake spun the ribbon around with yang on it, and Yang sped things up by using her ember celica's blasts to get her off the ground. Yang tried to punch the robot, but it quickly dodged her attack

Ruby: We have to slow it down!

Weiss: And how do you propose we do that?!

Ruby: Ice Flo-

Before Ruby could announce what team attack to do next, a chunk of ice already shot at the robot's shoulder. Ruby and Weiss looked up to see that Sora fired the attack, and was running down the buildig they were on while doing so. Sora fired even more chunks of ice at th robot, slowing it down. Just than, Xigbar telaported right infront of they keyblade boy, and was about to shoot, but Kairi jumped off of running down and slam Xigbar with the side of the stem of her keyblade, shening both falling down fast. At the exact moment Xigbar landed on his back, Saix, being struck by his claymore by lea, also crashed on his back. Kairi jumped back on her feet, Sora jumped off the building right next to her, and Lea son followed. A portal had opened up right infront of the 3, and out came Luxor getting 2 diagnol slashes from Riku, and a finnishing spin slash. The portal closed and Luxor layed there with his fellow falled commrads. The 4 keyblade weilders came just in time to see yang destroy the roboy in a single punch! metal flying everywhere, and torchwhick rolling from the feat

Torchwick: Just got this thing cleaned

Torchwick was brushing dust off of his white suit when Yang fired a blast from one of her ember celicas, but the attack was blocked from a woman with pink and brown hair with an umbrella, who had a calm smerk on her face

Torchwick: Ladies, gentalmen, Ice queen

Weiss: Hey!

Torchwick: Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would

The girl bowed gracefully at the group as yang charged to punch the 2 of them, but when she punched them, they fell into shatters of an ilosion

(end 13th reflection)

The group than saw the 2 in a jet plane flying far away from them

Yang: So i guess he got a new henchman

Kairi: I think it's henchwoman

Weiss: Either way, i guess she made our plans... fall apart

Weiss chuckled a bit at her joke. Only Weiss

Yang: No. Just, no

Weiss: What? But you do it

Yang: There's a time and place for jokes

Weiss: Was this not it?

Yang: No, it's just not very good

Weiss: Well at least i'm trying

Sora and his team would normaly laugh at Yang's burn, but they were more focused on the defeated coated men. Xigbar started to get up just to have the tip of Sora's keyblade right in his face

Sora: I'm going to ask you one more time. What is organization 13 doing here?

Xigbar: Sorry kido, but that's a secret you're going to have to find out another day

Luxor had also gotten up, and since he didnt have anyone around him, as all 8 were focused on Xigbar, he was able to get on his feat

Luxor: Yes, i believe our time in this fight is done

The keyblade weilders and huntresses turned to see luxor open up a portal and go threw it. Xigbar also took this chance to open up a portal and fell right threw the ground. The last one to get up was Saix. The warriors didn't bother to gain up on him, as he had opened up a portal himself and started to go threw it

Lea: Wait...

Lea ran to the portal to try and grab the blue haired man, but before he swiped his hand, the portal closed. Lea just stood there, looking at his hand in sadness

Lea: Isa

Both teams didn't go to check up on him. they he wasn't ok and that he didn't want to talk to them about it

Sora: Come on, let' go back to the academy. Blake, Yang, there's something we need to tell you 2

Blake: I think i know what it is

The faunest was the first to walk away, leaving Sora a little surprised. But he and the others soon followed. Ruby stood there, looking at Lea. For some reason, when that Saix guy called Lea 'Axel' it sounded kind of familiar. Lea walked past Ruby, still looking at his hand, as Ruby realised something

Ruby: Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?

* * *

 _meanwhile at a simple wok noodle house_

Neptune: So Sora and those other guys are from another world?

Sun: Apparently, from what that Xehanort guy said

Neptune: Hu... Well that's neat

* * *

 **authort's not: (wow i had fun writing the fight scene. it was a challenge, i'll admit, but it was a fun ride all the way. Here is my early christmas to all of you. People fighting eachother! that's the christmas spirit, right? Right!? oh well. I hope all of you have a wonderful christmas this year. I'm not sure if i'll be able to get another chapter out before the year ends, but at least i gave you all this. Merry Christmas everyone)**


	12. Explinations

**Author's note: Ok, before we get on with this chapter i have to tell you all something. I'm just going to say it, chapters 1-3 honstly arn't my favorite parts of the story. I mean i really like chapters 1 and 3, but 2 is my least favorite chapter so far. It's super short, it's even the shortest chapter only making just barely under 700 words, the characters don't really do much, and there isn't much fun in reading it, or is there anything happening with the exception of SKRL coming to beacon. Not to mention Jaune thinking they are having an accembly because of the food fight makes no sence. i'm thinking about re-writing the chapter, but before i do so, i'd like your openions. you see by the time you are done reading this chapter, there is going to be a poll on my page on weither i should re-write the chapter or not. if there are more people that say yes, than i'll re-write it. if not, well beggers can't be weapers. With that said, pleas enjoy the final part of the vision act of the first part of SKRL, Explinations**

* * *

Both team RWBY and SKRL had just entered the dorm of RWBY after such a long battle against Torchwick's mech suit. Despite being preety late, the 2 teams held an intervention on what they found out tonight. Including SKRL's secret

Sora: Ok, before we go over our missions, Blake Yang, we need to tell you 2 something-

Blake: You're from another world

SKRL were all stunned at Blake not only knowing before they could even tell her, but that she was so blunt about it

Yang: What? Blake, i think you've been reading to many novels. Another world? Come on!

Lea: Actually she has it on the marker

The blond girl looked at the oher team to see none of them were cracking smiles. Not even Lea looked like he was kidding, Making Yang see this was n joke

Yang: woah, WHAT!? Another world! Ruby, can you believe this?

Weiss: We already knew

Ruby: When i faint, i see visions of Sora's past adventures

Yang: WHAT!? I'm the last to find out! What the heck!

Riku: Tortis and the hair?

Riku shrugged his arms in the air while yang gave a mocking laugh

Riku: How did you know though Blake?

Blake: Those black hooded figures that attacked you, they were at the meet tonight. They said they're going to help the white fang

SKRL took a step back and weilded faces of shock an horror

Sora: Organization 13 is teaming up with the white fang!?

Kairi: What would those guys want here?

Blake: I'm not sure. That Xehanort guy talked about keyblades, said him and you all are from another world, and than Torchwick got into the mech suit and attacked us

Riku: Xehanort is here to!?

Blake: You didn't know?

Kairi: What would make you think we would know?

Blake: I thought, when Riku said you had another reason being here, i thought the first was because of the Organization

Riku: No (sigh) I mean another reason besides training

Blake: Oh...

Yang: Training?

Sora: Yeah. Master Yen Sid sent us to this world to train us. He thinks, with his age, he wouldn't have us ready. So we came here, Yen Sid and Ozpin worked out enrolling us at Beacon, and here we are

Ruby: Ready for what?

Sora and his team hezitated to tell them, but with whhat they knew already, he figured "why not?"

Sora: The Keyblade War

Blake: Keyblade War? Hey, Xehanort mentioned something about that. What is it?

Lea: Well, in a nutshell, it's a clash Xehanort says is destaned to happen between 20 keyblade wielders

Riku: The 7 gurdians of light, and the 13 seakers of darkness. Also known as...

Blake: Organization 13

Riku: Right

Kairi: The clash will be able to summon a powerfull weapon known as the X-blade

Weiss: "Keyblade"? Don't you all already have keyblades?

Kairi: No, "Key" as in the letter X

Weiss: Oh

Sora: If Xehanort gets his hands on the X-blade, than who knows what he could do with it! Kowing him, however, it won't be preety for a lot of worlds

A pause filled the room. Blake was even more worried about Xehanort, and the other members of RWBY were trying to comprehend all this stuff about the keyblade war and Xehanort

Lea: Ah, but don't worry about it for now. There needs to be 20 represtatives. Right now, there are 5 keyblade gurdians, and 12 keyblade darknesses

Sora: Right. Untill that day, we'll be antending Beacon to train for that day

Yang: Why here though? What makes this place special for training for this keyblade war

Kairi: Well, both master Yen Sid and Proffeser Ozpin say that this world trains men and women to be as powerfull as a level 2, mabye even level 3 keyblade wielder

Sora: Yeah, remember how Blake was evenly matched with Riku, or hoe Ruby beat me. Though that was mostly because i underestimated your age. Never doing that again

Kairi: And, even though it's mainley that i started training my skills fairly recently, Jaune put up a good fight

Lea: Same with you Yang

Ruby: Woah! If they train us to be that powerfull, imagine how strong you all will be!

Sora: Exactly

Riku: Yeah, i think we'll be prepaired

Riku tried to go up and put his hand on Ruby's soulder as he said that, but Ruby took a step or to back, keeping herself from being toutched by the boy. Riku, seeing this, knew why she looked like she didn't trust him

Riku: You saw me in Sora's first adventure, didn't you

Ruby gave a nervouse nod at the boy

Riku: I see...

Riku didn't bother to explain himself and left the dorm, worrying his team and Blake

Weiss: So wait, you said you have 5 light keyblade weilders, right?

Sora: Yeah, why?

Weiss: Well, who's the 5th light?

Kairi: Well, remember when we were listing off royalty lines we knew?

Weiss: Yeah...

Sora: Well the 5th gurdian is in royal blood, and was trained by Yen Sid to become a keyblade master! King Mickey

Weiss was shocked and worried that a king was going to fight in an event that has the word "war" in the tital, but Yang, Ruby and Blake were all impressed this Mickey fellow is brave enough to battle against the same guys that fought SKRL tonight

Yang: That sounds awesome! But what about the last 2?

Sora: We arn't sure. I mean, we have options, but with where they are right now, contacting them for our help is kind of impossible

Lea: They'll get out eventually, but for now, we only have 5. Any more questions?

Ruby: Of course! But i can see that you are all tierd, so we won't bother you. Right girls?

Weiss/Blake: Right

Yang: Aw come on! I was the last to find ou-

Ruby: Right Yang?

Ruby gave a surprisingly serious look at her sister. A look her sister didn't even try compeating against

Yang: (sigh) Right

Sora: Alright than. If you ever want to know about anything else, just let us know and we'll see you girls in the morning

Sora, Kairi and Lea passed the girls and left the room to go to sleep

Yang: Ruby, I don't understand why we don't ask them more stuff

Ruby: It's because of what they said earlier today to me and Weiss. Sora said that their master didn't want people to know because they would focus on asking them questions rather than focus on training and learning

Yang: So what? We don't ask any questions at all?

Ruby: I'm not saying that. I'm saying we shouldn't ask to many questions

Weiss: I guess that's fair. They're probably really stressed now knowing that this organization 13 is in remnant

Yang: Alright, fine. Than i guess we'll go to sleep than

Ruby: Right than. Goodnight!

Blake/Weiss/Yang: Night

The 4 huntresses turned their lights off, got their Pajamas on, and went to bed. Well, most of them, as Blake layed in bed trying to figure out what to do about both the white fang and organization 13

* * *

(insert organization 13 theme 2.5)

Back at where the meeting was held, many white fang members were cleaning up debree from the mechsuit crashing threw the wall. Cinder, Emrald, Mercury, and Torchwick waiting outside for the 3 organization members that helped out tonight. Than 3 dark portals appered a few feet away from the group. Out from them came Xigbar, Saix, and Luxor

Xigbar: Well that went rougher than i enticipated

Cinder: Yes, Torchwick told us the beacon students snuck in here

Mercury: And you guys didn't know? I thought you had an all seeing eye or something

Xigbar: Well we shut that eye so we could get ready for the new faunists tonight. Speaking of which, how many?

Torchwick: Well excluding kitty cat and monkey boy, everyone who was here tonight is in

Saix: Even the fool who challenged Xehanort?

Torchwick: I did say everyone, didn't i?

Cinder: Back to the beacon students

Xigbar: Oh right. Well they keyblade weilders were also at where torchwick fought those little girls. So we thought we would spare Torchwick the trouble and fight them our selfes

Luxor: Those children were alway strong, but it seams they have improved greatly from back when Xemnas was in charge

Emrald: Should we worry about them succesfuly over throwing us?

?: Not at all

A new portal opened from the space the 2 groups were, with only 1 new member. As soon as the portal closed, the figure unrevieled his hood to revieal a boy who looked like he attended one of the schools. His skin was the same color as Xehanort and his tall hair was a beautiful shade of silver. His eyes were golden and his ears were pointed, much like Saix, Xigbar, and Xehanort himself

Saix: Young. I didn't expect to see you here tonight

Young: That is no concern of yours. Anyway, those kids know better than to foolishly chanenge us directly. They may be able to beat some of us, but they know that if they try to dispach any members that my elder self will take it upon him to eliminate their Beacon friends

Xigbar: Speaking of, does that Ruby girl remind anyone else of someone

Young: As i was saying, they know they have the white fang with us now, and know they can't just take out Torchwick without us interfering

Cinder: That isn't to say they won't held those girls anymore. I'm sure they'll try to go up against the white fang even more times in the future, and the keyblade gurdians will be there to help...

Young: But not be able to stop us. Speaking of, what is the next phase of your plan, Cinder?

Cinder: Funny you mention that, Young. Bevause i may need your help

Young opened up another portal behind him, and he and Cinder went in together to talk about this next phase. No one was paying attention to Xigbar, who just got an idea for Ruby

Xigbar: I best skidadle and ask the old coot for something myself

Torchwick: Well we wouldn't want you to not see him, so, bye-bye

Xigbar smircked at Torchwick and also left threw his own portal and went threw, Saix and Luxor following soon after. Once they were all gone,Mercury started to shutter

Mercury: Man, those guys give me the hibijibis

Emrald: Yeah, i still don't trust those guys

Torchwick: Well it's not like we have much of a choice. And they proved to be a good distraction for those key-brats while i took care of little red and her team

Emrald: But ending it with them not needing the keyblades to destroy your toy

Torchwick: Oh but that was just a single pack. We have a full colection back in the south east. Which the plane there should be leaving soon, so i gotta go. Have fun with the kid Xehanort!

Mercury went into the wherehouse to gather the white fang members that were going with over to the south east, leaving Mercury and Emrald with a distastful moth knowing they will have to spend time with one of the hibijibiest of all the organization members, Young Xehanort

* * *

 **Author's note: And with that, the vision arc concludes. Pm me what your favrite chapter of this arc was and don't forget to vote on if i should re-write chapter 2, and i'll se you all next time!**


	13. Ready to Dance?

About 3 weeks or so had past. Things have been preety normal for both team RWBY and SKRL, as the former team had gotten use to the latter team being from another world. Both agreed that, untill they find out why it happens, Ruby and Sora don't toutch each other to trigger Ruby's visions and feintings. They can still talk to each other and hang out, but no toutching. Ruby, in return, made sure her team didn't bug SKRL and ask to many questions. In this time span, they only asked 1

Yang: So what is your world like?

Sora: Well, me Riku and Kairi come from the Destiny Islands

Weiss: Islands, hu? Well that explains your tan Sora

Sora: Uh... Thanks?

Kairi: They are the most beautiful islands with the brightest sun, the softest sand, and the most relaxing water to swim in. Though at some point we asked ourselves why we landed in that world

Yang: Mabye it was-

Sora/Riku/Kairi: Don't you dare say it!

Ruby: Wait, what about Lea?

Lea: Oh i didn't grow up on the islands. I grew up in a place called Rafient Garden. A simple little town that has been quite the popular spot in the last few years

Blake: What do you mean by popular?

Lea: Well in the last 12 to 13 years, it's been taken over by villains from another world, the organization was spawned from there, and a plot to fill the universe in darkness was stopped back when it was called Hollow Bastion

Ruby: Wow. Doesn't sound like the greatest place to live

Lea: Why do you think i don't visit it to often?

Sora: He doesn't, but we go back a few times to see a few friends who live there

Weiss: You really do have a lot of friends and know a lot of people

Sora: Yep. Being a keyblade weilder has it's perks

Outside of asking about where SKRL came from, things were normal. With the exseption of 2 different members of RWBY. The first was Ruby herself. She didn't really trust Riku after seeing what he did in the visions she had. Betraying his best friends, working with and commanding those heartless things, and even separating a father and his son! Ruby didn't get how he and Sora wern't enemies, but she didn't want to find out. She rarely talked to Riku, didn't make eye contact the few times they would talk, and just didn't interct with him all that often

Blake was the second RWBY member to back acting strange. Ever scince they first triend to find out what the white fang was up to, she was dead set on trying to figure out what to do. In doing so however, she almost doesn't eat, sleep, and focus on school work to often. She also isn't the most focused fighter as she would dose off into space very often in training and sparing matches. Infact, if a viziting student from Haven named Mercury didn't volunteer today to fight Phyrra, even though she already flopped the floor with CRDL, Blake would more than deffinatly loose. With each passing day, too, Blake icolates her self little by little, more by more from others. Even her own team. Each time someone like Ruby or Weiss tried to talk to her, she would usually give a glare or give a small growl. This worried her team, so they made a plan to help with the up-and-coming dance, and try to get blake to come

Blake: That's rediculous

Yang: Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head

Weiss: You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering

Blake: You think i care about grades? Peoples lives are at stake!

Yang: We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to

Ruby: Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale

Weiss: And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dusk robberies over the last few months

Yang: Don't forget about their missing military tech too

Blake: But there are still unanswered questions that even Sora and the others don't even know the answer to!

Ruby: Blake you won't be able to find out anything if you can't even keep your eyes open

Yang: All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day

Weiss: It will be fun. Yang and i will make sure of it

Yang: Yeah! We're planning the whole event!

Blake: Excuse me!?

Weiss: Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected

Yang: So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night

Weiss: And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready

Ruby: So what do you think?

The 3 girls waited for the answere from the faunest girl, hoping that she would answere yes

Blake: I think this is a colossal waste of time

She answered no. This dispointed the girls to an extent, but Yang wasn't going to give up so easily, so before Blake left the room, Yang grabed her partner's soulder for a lat attempt

Yang: Aw come on Blake! It'll be exactly what you need! And i bet we can get Sun to dance with you!

Blake: Do you really think i'd pick a dance over this investigation!?

Blake turned to her team. Her eyes were even more gold than they usually were, and for a small window of time, streams of darkness flooded threw said eyes

Blake: I'm not going to the dance and nothing you do is going to convince me otherwise!

Her Blake's eyes went back to there normal shade of gold. But her outburst was so sudden That Ruby and Weiss got up to the 2 to check on Blake, who pushed Yang's arm off and opened the door, where Jaune was standing outside with a guitar

Blake: I'll be in the library

with that, Blake left, worrying Ruby and her team even more and leaving Jaune confused as to what happened

Jaune: What was that abou- OH!

Jaune started playing the guitar as soon as he got out of his state of confusion and started singing

Jaune: _Weeeiiisssss_

Just as soon as Jaune did a wink in front of Weiss, the ice queen herseld closed the door. Knocks could still be heard as Weiss face palmed herself

Jaune: Oh come on. Open the door. I promise not to sing

Despite Weiss knowing what would happen if she pened the door, still did so as Jaune played more

Jaune: _I lied!_

All Weiss could do was face palm herself again

Jaune: _Weiss Schnee, will you accompony me, to the dance on... Sunday?_

Weiss: Are you done?

Jaune: Yes?

Weiss: No

With that, Weiss closed the door on her admirer as she looked at the faces of "really?"

Weiss: What?

Yang: And that is why they call you the Ice Queen

Weiss: All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind

Ruby: Date or no date, we have to help Blake. She's in trouble i know it

* * *

Over the course of the night, Ruby could not think of anything to get Blake to go. So she just watched as Yang and Weiss prepaired for the dance

Yang: Weiss! I thought we agreed! No doilies!

Weiss: If i don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines

The sound of a door opened as the teams looked back to see Sun, Neptune and SKRL

Neptune: Your dance is going to have fog machines?

Weiss: We were thinking about it

Neptune: That's preety cool

Sora: Weird i thought i heard her say they wern't going to have-

Before Sora could finnish his claim, Weiss ran up behind him and slaped him hard on the neck

Sora: OW! What did i do?

Weiss: Not think!

Sora: Hu?

Sun: Nevermind. You ladies all excited to dress up?

Ruby: Pfft

Yang: Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomarow night

Weiss: What are you all wearing?

Sun: Uh, this

Sun pointed to himself, but Neptune got infront of his teamate and put his hand infront of his face

Neptune: Ignore him, for he knows not what he says

Sun: Hey, I may have moved to Mitral, but i grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kinda place

Yang: Yeah, we've noticed. What about you guys?

Kairi: Oh, we're ready for tonight

Lea: All except me. I'll look for something today

Yang: Well i bet you're going to be... real hot!

everyone from Ruby to Lea himself facepalmed themselves at Yang's comment

Yang: Get it? Because your main thing is fi-

Lea: Yeah i got it. And please, never make that joke again

Sun: So, uh... What does blake think of all this? She still being all, ya know... Blake-y?

Weiss: Obviously

Ruby: I still can't think of a way to change her mind. I'm really worried about her, especially after last night

Neptune: Why? What happened last night?

Ruby: Well we tried to convince her to go, but by the end of it all she snaped at us, her eyes glowed even more than usuall, than she stormed off to-

Riku: Wait, what about her eyes?

Riku had a very worried face when Ruby mentioned this, and Ruby gave a small look of surprise

Ruby: Uh... Thay glowed more yellow than usual?

Riku: Did any strange dark aura come out of her?

Ruby: Uh...

Weiss: I saw a little. They came from her eyes

Riku: (sigh) It' just like a feared. I better go talk to her

Riku was about to walk out of the room but was stopped by Yang

Yang: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing? Blake's by partner, i should go talk to her

Riku: Yang, listen to me. I know what's happening to Blake. I need to talk to her!

Riku gave yang a very serious face. Even more than the usuall Riku face. Yang hesitated, but did eventually give up

Yang: (sigh) Fine. But if she doesn't listen to you, I get to talk to her. Alright?

Riku: Alright

The 2 were about to walk out, but were stopped once again. This time it was Weiss

Weiss: Uh, where do you think you're going? You still have things to do on here, Yang!

Yang: Oh, those guys can help you

Yang pointed to Sora, Kairi, Sun, Neptune and Lea, who all gave yang a "what the heck?!" face

Lea: Actually i need to find a suit in town. With the exception of this robe, i have nothing to wear tomarow

Weiss: Hey, i've been meaning to ask about that. Why do you-

Neptune: Oh hey, we'll go with you Lea! We still need to find something for Sun after all

Sun: WHAT!? No way! I'm fine! Really!

Sun was waving his hands franticly. Lea grabbed his left arm, and Neptune grabbed his right. Both of the rushing out as fast as you can, Yang, Riku, and Weiss moving out of the way

Sun: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The doors slamed, as a moment of silence happened as the 6 heros tried to figure out what happened

Kairi: Lea is shoping for a dance suit... with 2 other guys...

Sora: Man i can't imagine how Roxas would react to seeing that

Ruby got a strange feeling once Sora said that name. "Roxas" It sounded familier to Ruby, but she couldn't figure out why

Sora: I guess me and Kairi will help

Yang: Great! Here's my list

Yang pulled out a list of things to do and handed it over to Sora

Yang: Now that that's settled, let's go see Blake!

* * *

Blake was in the library on a computer. She was trying to look up anything about the white fang, but found nothing but forms about how the faunus were evil, which made Blake more and more angry. She got so angrey at points, she never toticed the strange aura slightly coming out of her eyes like a fog machine spewing fog. But the spewing stopped as soon as he noticed a little red dot on her moniter. As it moved up and down on her moniter, and even her hand, her eyes followed wherever it went. Sometimes it would disapere, other times it would reappere. Eventually she became frusterated as it moved away. Blake followed the light, and as soon as she hit the corner of a book shelf, she bumped into Yang

Yang: _Hellooooo!_

Blake glared and scowled at her partner, slapping the little light out of yang's hand, stunning the huntress a little bit. Blake tried to walk back to her reasearch, but the way was now blocked by Riku

Riku: We need to talk

Blake saw that she was surrounded by her friends, so this didn'y give her much option

Blake: FINE! What do you want?

Riku: We can't talk in here. To many listiners

The 3 looked around to see that the library was indeed crowded

Riku: Come on, let's go to my dorm

* * *

Sora: And there. The baloons are done

The decorations were moving very smoothly. There wern't to many things left on Yang's list given to Sora, and with Kairi's help they got done faster than Yang by herself, and even a littlbe bit of help from Weiss

Kairi: Great! Now all that's left is to test the speakers

The couple went over to 2 speakers just as big as Sora. Kairi went up to the volume settings, as Sora plugged in his scroll to the speakers

Kairi: Alright, play a song, and I'll fiddle around with thse knobs

Sora: Got it

Sora selected a song from his scroll. Righ from the first beat, Kairi stopped knowing what Sora had just started playing

Kairi: Oh no. Please Sora, no!

Weiss stopped getting the curtains to look nice once he heard Kairi's wining

Weiss: Why? What's wrong with what he just-

 _'The seaweed is always greener, in sombody else's lake'_

Ruby emidiantly got up, Weiss completely stopped, Kairi facepalmed herself, and Sora was doing a little jig. For the one who was singing in this song was infact Sora

Weiss: I-is that you singing Sora?

Kairi: Yep. Sora sang at somepoint. Let's jsut get this over with

Kairi started fiddling with the volume to see if it was ready for tomarow night. Weiss was trying to keep her laughter in from the fact that Sora of all people was singing in this song. Sure there was another man singing in the song at this point, but Weiss could only focus on that one voice, while Ruby was also dancing along a little

Ruby: It's still a good song

Kairi: Alright that should do it. Now turn it off!

Sora: What? You don't like the song?

 _'Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!_

Weiss: No you just arn't a good singer

Weiss went up to the sound system, took Sora's scroll, and paused the song. Sora took it back and looked down to the floor from Weiss's critique

Kairi: Despite that little moment, I'd say it went well. Now we're all done!

The teens looked around them to see there work, and felt proud for what they did

Kairi: Can't wait for tomarow night

Sora: Oh! That reminds me! Kairi, I got you something!

Sora reached into his pocket to reach for something and pulled it out. That something was a star made out of seashells. The top corner had a little bit of drawn on hair and a plain face

(Insert Kh1.5 Kairi 2)

Kairi: My good luck charm? But i thought...

Kairi reached into her pocket to show an exact copy of the good luck charm

Kairi: Yeah you gave it back to me after defeating Xemnas. How do you have...

Sora tuned it around to it's back to revial a hair clip

Sora: It's a little hair thing

Sora got down on 1 knee like he was about to propose to Kairi

Sora: I'd like you to wear it tomarow night as my date

Kairi's eyes widened with joy, as Weiss and Ruby were interested in this little moment of theirs

Sora: What do you say Kairi? Will you go to the dance with me?

Kairi grew a great smile at Sora's question and liffted him of the ground and they spun around together

Kairi: YES! YES! YES! Yes!

The 2 stopped spinnig and looked at eachother's eyes

Kairi: I would love to go to the dance with you

Sora's face grew just as, if not wider than Kairi's. He pulled the girl in for a hug, and the girl returned back. Both Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but smile along with the 2. Kairi pulled back and examined the hair piece

Kairi: Man i cn'timagine how long it must have taken you to make this

Sora: You have no idea. I can see why you spent a lot of hours on it when not building the raft

Weiss: Thank you both so much for helping! This would have been a lot harder to do with just me

Sora: Hey that's what freinds are for

Ruby: Now if Yang and Riku can get Blake to come, tomarow will be perfect!

Weiss: Yeah, what was up with Riku. I mean i understand his concerns, but it seemed like he wouldn't go back even if Yang told him to

(end kairi 2)

Sora and Kairi's joyfull faces turned into those that looked very seriouse

Sora: Well... I think... It's because Riku doesn't want what happened to him happen to Blake

Ruby and Weiss both gave faces that looked both shocked and confused

Ruby: What do you mean? What happened to him?


	14. Riku

The 3 friends entered the dorm of SKRL. Yang and Blake noticed the mirror and the pictures of the SKRL members

Riku: Blake, take a seat

Blake glared at Riku with a look of dislike. But she knew she had no choice, so she just took a seat, unbeknownst to her on Kairi's bed, with her arms crossed. Yang decided to take a seat on Lea's bed. She looked at the picture with him and 2 other kids, who looked very familiar to Yang. Especially the girl. It's like she knew the girl, but at the same time, she had never seen her before. But Yag knew that was unimportant at the time and turned her attention to Blake and Riku

Blake: If you both are going to tell me to stop, you might as well save your breath

Yang: We don't want you to stop, we want you to slow down

Blake: We don't have the luxury to slow down

Yang: It's not a luxury. It's a necessity

Blake: The necessity is stopping Torchwick!

Riku: And we're going to

Riku decided to start talking, ad all of Blake's attention was on him

"Blake, i feel where you're coming from, but... just listen. Ok?

Blake really didn't want to. She turned to Yang, who nodded her head at Blake, so Blake gave in

Blake: Fine

Once Blake stopped and listeed, Riku started

(Insert kairi 3 from kindom hearts 1.5)

Riku: The night Sora was the first to recive a keyblade wasn't one of the most important nights of our lives just for that. It was... Also the night the destiny islands fell into darkness

Yang's eyes widened, and even Blake had a small sad look from what Riku had just said

"The 3 of us were scattered across many different worlds. Sora was sent to a reserve world called Traverse Town, Kairi was sent...who knows where, and I..."

Riku turned over to the window and looked at the twilight sky

"I was sent to a world called Hollow Bastion. A ruins form of Radient Garden. There i met a woman named Maleficent. She told me that Sora had bettrayed me and made new friends. That he wanted nothing to do with me or Kairi ever again. And like a fool i believed her!"

Riku's fists cluched, as Blake was starting to have more of a face of pitty and sadness

Blake: Why did you believe her?

Riku started chucklig, as a single tear fell down his cheack

Riku: Good question. "Why?" Mabye it was because i was lost, cold, alone, confused...scared. Or mabye it was that, in order to escape the islands, i opened my heart to darkness. A mistake in more was than 1. By doing that, i alowed my body to be taken over

Yang: Takenover? By who?

Riku looked at the groud i sorrow. With in a few seconds, he looked back at the window

Riku: Ansem. He took over my body, and by the time i realized what was going on... it was to late. He possesed my body, and i only had controll over it again once to hold him back from hurting my friends. But when they escaped, Ansem bannished me to the relm of darkness. And after Sora defeated him, we had to seal the door to darkness, with me on the dark side with King Mickey. Sora knew that he had to go find a way to help me and the king escape

Riku's teath grinded as he punched the wall, stunning the 2 huntresses

"He wouldn't have to if i had been smart! He wouldn't have been risking his life to find me and Kairi on his journies if i hadn't..."

His hand slowly went back to his sides. He took 2 deep breaths and became calmer. He turned back to Blake

"If i hadn't given into my rage. If i had a more open mind from what Maleficent told me. We could have found kairi together. We could have defeated Ansem together, and the organization. But instead I let my hatred take over. That's what we're worried about you Blake!"

Blake's face turned from feeling bad for Riku to being, not angry or even dislike, but deffencive

Blake: Riku, i'm sorry that happened to you, and i understand whay you're trying to say but this is different!

Riku: Really? A young powerfull teanager letting her emotions take controll over her. That sound preety familiar to me!

Blake stood up, even more deffencive than before

Blake: You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!

Roman Torchwick, Riku: No, you don't understand! If Xehanort, Maleficent, or even Roman Torchwick came bursting threw that door, what would you do?!

Blake: I'd fight them!

Riku: Yeah, you would, but you would also give in to the darkness in the proccess!

Yang: Blake...

Riku: Thousands of keyblade weilders before me have given into their rage and fallen into the darkness! What makes you think you would turn out any different!

As Blake countinued arguing with Riku, the moved more to the other side of the dorm

Blake: I don't know if you've noticed Riku, but the white fang arn't as big of a problem as worlds falling into darkness! We arn't keyblade weilders!

Riku: That doesn't mean your heart is any different from their's

Blake: I don't care! I will keep on fighting. Even if it's against Xehanort or the entire organization 13 I won't stop trying to find a way to stop them!

Riku ran over infront of Blake, who had her eyes closed, before she ran into the bed on the other side of the room

Riku: Blake listen to me! If you don't take a break and have a good laugh with Yang and the others, your heart will fall into darkness! You'll become a heartless! You'll be even worse than the monster everyone thinks you are!

That's whe Blake snapped. When she opened her eyes, they glowed completely yellow and shot and strange dark aura

Blake: SHUT UP!

(end kairi 3)

Blake pushed Riku. When her palms made contact with Riku's chest, they shot the same dark energy, forcing Riku back to the wall, knocking him out for a short period of time. Yang watched in horror as her partner's fists clinged, with more dark energy coming out of them preparing for a punch. She walked up to Riku, readied to punch him hard in the gut, than she looked at the mirror next to her. She looked and saw dark aura coming from her eyes, her fists, even a steam coming from one of her legs and her back. She looked into her own eyes to see nothing but a percing shade of gold. Riku was grunting while getting up. Blake looked at they keyblade weilder, and within 4 seconds, after blinking, she realized what she had done. Her eyes widdened in horror at what she had done, her legs trembling, her arms shaking, her lip quivering, and a tear or 2 coming from her eyes. As she tried to apologize, Riku started to get up

"Oh my goth Riku! I'm so... I didn't mean... It was and acci..."

Riku walked past the faunus over to the door, as Blake looked to the ground in sorrow

Riku: If you get some rest tonight, and learn to take it easy...

Blake looked back up to look at the boy just about to leave with the door already open and him halfway through the door

"I'd be happy to be your first dance"

Riku gave Blake a small smile and completely exited out of the door. Blake looked back at the mirror and walked over to it slowly. She put her hand on it and looked at herself. She looked at the same eyes that for a moment were golden, now replaced with eyes with baggs and regret. She looked back down to the floor, when suddenly and hand toutched her soulder. She turned back up to see Yang, having a smile that wanted to help Blake. The faunus's partner tried to comfert her and hugged her

Yang: We arn't asking you to stop. Just please... get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about

Yang let go of Blake, who than wiped some tears that came out of her eyes. Yang than to left the dorm, leaving the faunus inside the room of SKRL. She took a deep breath, and knew that they were right, sho she left the room. Just before she did, she looked at the picture of Lea and those other 2 kids. Both looked familiar to Blake, but much like Yang and Weiss, it was the girl who Blake felt she knew, but at the same time, never met her before. She decided not to bother with it and exited the dorm, going into her own room to do the one thing everyone wanted her to do: Sleep

* * *

 **Author's note: WHAT!? 2 CHAPTERS IN THE SMAM OF THE WEEKEND!? THAT HASN"T HAPPENED SINCE THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS! WHAT IS THIS!? Jokes aside, i would like to announce that starting this chapter, the BlakeXRiku, or Blaku as i call it, train is starting up. Wait like 2 chapters and it really starts picking up speed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i can't wait to write more for all of you (P.s, i saw the season 3 episode 9 of RWBY, i am sad one of my favorite characters just died (people tell me that they can rebuild her and i hope that is true) but i am also excited to see how epic the fighting will be with Cinder, Adem, Torchwick, Neo, Mercury, Emrald, the grimm and whatever else all fighting together!**


	15. The Keyhole of Remnant

Back in the dance room, Sora and Kairi told, almost word to word, the same story. They did leave out the points where Riku beat himself up for what he did, but outside of that, it was almost like hearing and echo. Both Ruby and Weiss were very shocked to find this out about Riku

Weiss: That- That's aweful!

Ruby: Why would Riku believe her?

Sora: We don't know. Even to this day, Riku doesn't know why he believed her

Kairi: What we do know is that Ansem was the one behind it. He had our world fall into darkness and send the heartless to all the different world

Sora: Makes sence why he had it all planned out though. He is Xehanort's heartless after all

When Sora said that term "heartless" curiocity struck her

Ruby: The heartless? Penny mentioned that to me once, and i heard about them in my latest vision, but what are they?

Sora: Creatures born from the darkness in people's heart. With the exeption of a few, Kairi for instance, there is darkness in every heart

Weiss: What? Wait, what makes Kairi so special?

Kairi and Sora both looked at eachother giggling at Weiss's coment

"What? What's so funny?"

Kairi: Well, remember how you said you'd like to meet many lines of royalty?

Weiss: Yeah, why?

Kairi got up from her seat and Sora got up to be in more of a bowing possition, bending down on 1 knee, and making a trumpet sound

Sora: Presenting 1 of the 7 princesses of heart, Kairi!

Both Ruby and especialy Weiss were very shocked. Their eyes opened wide and their mouths opened almost as wide

Ruby/Weiss: WHAT!?

Weiss: Kai- prince- heart- 7- Kai-ri

Weiss imidiantly got up from her seat, rushed up to the keyblade princess, and preformed a fast but graceful curtsey

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

The way Weiss reacted at this made Kairi laugh one of the hardest laughs since she got to Remnant as she helped Weiss up

Kairi: Oh come on Weiss. If i wanted you to bow infront of me, don'y you think i'd mention it sooner?

Weiss: Well sure, but it's still rude not to... hang on 1 second

Weiss went back to the table and grabbed 2 table cloths folded

Weiss: Surly you must know which table cloth to use

She looked back at Ruby with a slightly annoyed look

"AND ACTUALLY CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE 2!"

Ruby: They look the same to me! So what?!

Weiss: Hmph! Watch and learn

Weiss turned back to Kairi, who looked back and forth at both table cloths

Kairi: Arn't they both the same?

Weiss felt a slight blush of embaracment. She placed the 2 table cloths back on the table, where a chuckling Ruby sat looking at Weiss with a funny expretion

Sora: See, Kairi isn't a regular princess you see in fairy tails. She doesn't have a castle, or any fancy crowns, or septers. She only has fancy dinners when one of the other princesses of heart who actually are princesses invite the others to her castle, and unless you count me or Riku, she doesn't have any knights to protect her

Ruby: Doesn't sound like a princess to me

Kairi: Despit all that, they still call me that. There is another of us who doesn't have the fancy life either. Her name is Alice

Ruby: Wait! Alice? As in the same Alice that got sent to court by the queen of hearts Alice?!

Sora: The same

Ruby was very shocked, but wanted to get back to what the were talking about before: the heartless

Ruby: So is that it on the hearless?

Sora got back to his serious looking face, as he, Kairi and Weiss sat back down in there own seat

Sora: No. It's not just that they come from the darkness in hearts. They seak out those who have great darkness in them. But the true goal the want is for all worlds to sink into darkness

Weiss: How do they do that?

Sora: By searching for the heart of a world. The same heart that each world possesses

Sora/Kairi: The keyhole!

Ruby: Keyhole?

Sora: The heart of a world. If enough darkness can get in the keyhole, than the world in question will sink into the darkness. The only way to prevent this is if the keyhole is sealed by a keyblade, or has a special way of sealing it

Kairi: That's why we go out to other worlds. To seal the keyholes, stop the heartless, and make sure we can save as may worlds as possible

The 2 huntresses were horrified. Ruby knew these things were strong, but strong enough to easily destroy worlds? Than something struck in Weiss's head

Weiss: Wait! Than souldn't you find Remnant's keyhole! What if the heartless come?

Sora: Don't worry Weiss. We've already seeled the keyhole. The heartless won't be able to get past the seal. Would you like to see?

Sora and Kairi got out of their seats, and headed out of the ball room, with Ruby and Weiss soon to follow

* * *

The 4 freinds walked over to the school statue

Weiss: So where is this keyhole?

Sora: Closer than you think

Once they reached the front of the stature, Sora summoned his keyblade and extended it as high as he could to tap the edge of the rock the 2 huntsmen were on. when he did, a strange looking hole appered around about as high as Sora's hight. Ruby and Weiss slightly jumped at the suprise, and then gave it a closer inspection. This hole was shaped like, well, a keyhole, with a strange whight energy protecting it. Ruby touched this energy, and felt this strange warmth coming inside of her than felt plesent to Ruby

Ruby: So as long as this is sealed, the heartless won't bother with this world?

Sora: Well, there's still a chance of them coming and attacking, but they won't be able to get past the sheild

Sora reachd up at the top of the statue once again, and the keyhole disspered before Ruby and Weiss's eye, as Ruby got up, suddenly having a strange feeling in her. Not the good kind, the one that makes you feel bad. She felt like lying down by the statue, which she did

Ruby: I feel like a big fat jerk

Kairi: Hm? Why's that

Ruby: Because... Because of the way i treated Riku. Ever since i saw him act like a complete jerk in my visions, i haven't really been treating him well and just started and tried to ignore him as much as i could

Sora, Weiss, and Kairi all looked at each other, as Weiss at dow next to her partner and patted her on the soulder

Weiss: I'm sure you didn't mean it Ruby

Ruby: Mabye, but that still doesn't make it right. How can you 2 still be such great freinds with him?

(insert Riku theme from kingdom hearts 2.5)

Sora: Because he's our friend. Not just our friend, our best friend

Kairi: We know he hasn't done some of the greatest things in the past, but we know that he can still pull through, and fight off any enemy we come across

Sora bent down on 1 knee in front of Ruby

Sora: Look, i don't blame you for not trusting Riku and ignoring him after seeing what you saw. Heck, i might have done the same. But when you're best friends with each other, you never give up on the other, no matter what. I'm sure Riku understands as well

Ruby gave Sora smile after hearing this and got up from both her guilt and from the ground with Weiss and Sora soon after

Ruby: Thanks Sora. But i still feel like a jerk

Sora: Well, why don't you try forgiving him and apologising?

Ruby: Yeah, that's probably for the best. Thanks for the help

Ruby wanted to hug Sora as a small little thank you, but restrained and pulled herself back just before the 2 leaders made contact with each other. Ruby scratched the back of her head in embaracment as she gave a nervouse chuckle

"I guess for a second i forgot, hu? He he he"

Weiss: (sigh) You cluless dolt

Weiss rubbed her hand over Ruby's hair messing it up slightly. The 4 friends gave a good laugh as Weiss looked back at where the keyhole previously was

"So even if that thing is sealed, there's still a chance that the heartless will come after this world?"

Sora: Yeah, but we can take any heartless that comes our way. I've fought countless heartless on my journys, and with 3 other keyblade weilders, they won't stand a chance!

Kairi: But there arn't any on remnant currently, so don't worry about it. Worry instead about the dance tomarow night!

Weiss: Right. I best get ready to ask a certain boy once he gets back

Sora: You mean Lea?

Weiss: NO I DON'T MEAN LEA! SOMEONE ELSE THAT CAME WITH HIM!

Ruby: Sun?

Weiss: NO! I-(sigh) I mean the other OTHER boy than came with him

Sora, Ruby and Kairi gave a pause to think about it, than Sora figured it out! It couldn't be any more obviouse!

Sora: Oh Weiss, i'm flattered, but i'm already going with Kairi

Weiss simply grouned with annoyance as she stormed away from the group

"She knows we know she means Neptune, right?

Ruby: Well who knows. Hopeefully Riku and Yang can confince Blake

Sora: Ruby, believe me when i say this. Riku has already convinced Blake to go


	16. goodbad update

so i know all of you are waiting and waiting on the next chapter of SKRL. well i have good news and bad news. the good news is that this story is not being cancled, but the bad news is i won't be using this story any more. by that i mean i am re-writing the first 14 chapters of this series on a different layout. extended scenes, better dialouge, not as much corniness, and getting rid of the script style i've been using. so i'm starting a new story for those chapters to go because i'm to lazy to replace the chapters of tis story. plus i'd like to go back every so often and see how much i've improved. see when i first started this story i wasn't as familiar with the rules of rwby as i had just gotten into the fandom. now that i'm better acociated with said fandom, i'd like to correct some errors from the first few chapters. sorry it will take some time to get that new chapter out, but i think this is for the better. thanks for following me thus far and be alert for SKRL re-write everyone! see you all later!


End file.
